EL imperio de Voldemort
by Lord-voldemort2
Summary: Que sucederia con el mundo mágico si Voldemort encontrara la manera de llegar al poder a pesar de los esfuerzos de la Orden del Fenix, y tal vez...Harry no ayude esta vez.
1. Default Chapter

El Imperio de Voldemort  
  
Esta historia es un poco diferente a lo que acostumbro, espero que les guste, solo incluyo a un personaje dentro de la trama, pero esta íntimamente relacionado con alguien más, disfrútenla  
  
Capitulo I  
La mala semilla  
  
La familia Lilian siempre había sido bendecida en más de una manera, y ahora con el nacimiento de su segundo hijo, no podían otra cosa que esperar la felicidad completa, toda la familia se reunión en el hospital para esperar la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia, pero algo estaba por pasar. De repente todos los ruidos del hospital cesaron, Brian, el marido de Lilian, se levantó extrañado, un hombre vestido con una túnica negra se acerco a ellos, y de entre sus ropas saco lo que parecía una varita de madera; fue todo lo que lograron ver antes de caer bajo un profundo y extraño sueño. Momentos después unos 5 hombres más vestido de manera similar aparecieron, entraron a la sala de partos, se oyeron unos leves gritos y luego silencio total. Los hombres salieron llevando un pequeño bulto de sabanas.  
  
-Están seguros que es ella- -No hay ninguna duda, señor, es la indicada- -Bien, estarán complacidos de esto, debemos darnos prisa, el ministerio puede descubrirnos en cualquier momento-  
  
Así como habían aparecido se fueron, para las personas en el hospital, nada había pasado. Los hombres llevaron su preciada carga a un lugar alejado, una casa algo vieja y derruida, entraron sigilosos, adentro sin embargo, todo era lujo y comodidad, varios hombres y mujeres se encontraban en su interior discutiendo, todos de mediana edad, todos vestidos con túnicas negras, uno de ellos se distinguía entre los demás irradiaba un aura diferente, poderosa, irrefrenable, todos hablaban de poder y de erradicar a los sangre sucia, hablaban del profesor Dumbledore, que estaba a punto de sustituir a Dipet en Hogwarts y de lo que la junta escolar haría para evitar que llenara los salones de sangre sucia. Los recién llegados los distrajeron de sus charlas, todos se acercaron a ver el pequeño bulto que llevaban con ellos.  
  
-Veo que tuvieron éxito-  
  
El hombre que sostenía en sus brazos a la bebé se acercó y se la entrego  
  
-Si Sr. Black, no hubo ningún contratiempo para traerla-  
  
Una de las mujeres se acercó y la miró con desconfianza  
  
-Cual es el beneficio que nos traerá esta niña?, ¿porque arriesgarnos así por obtenerla?-  
  
El señor Black colocó a la niña en una cuna que ya estaba dispuesta para ella  
  
-Creo que Tom debe explicarlo-  
  
Tom se acercó desde el fondo del salón, todos se apartaban para dejarlo pasar, lo respetaban y creían en su palabras, podría haber sido su líder en ese momento, pero tenía planes como para arruinarlos ahora, el tiempo le daría lo que necesitaba. Se detuvo junto a la cuna, su voz sonó fuerte y clara por todo el recinto.  
  
-Esta niña es muy especial, a pesar de ser un sangre sucia posee mucha magia, pero no solo eso, un niño entre millones nace llevando la maldad en su corazón, maldad pura, que no puede ser influenciada por nada, ni por nadie, y ella es nuestra pequeña semilla de maldad, su poder no tendrá límites, por eso era preciso arriesgarse y traerla ahora, debemos guiar su poder y su fuerza a nuestro beneficio, dentro de algunos años, ella será más que un instrumento, será un arma poderosa contra los que se oponga a nuestros deseos-  
  
Uno de los presentes levanto una copa  
  
-Brindemos por el exterminio de los sangre sucia-  
  
-Salud- dijeron todos al unísono.  
  
Festejando su pequeño triunfo sobre el ministerio y los futuros planes para mantener la pureza entre los magos. La pequeña dormía sin saber los planes que tenían para ella, ni lo que el futuro le depara, lo único que aún la vinculaba con su pasado era un pequeño brazalete del hospital que decía su nombre muggle, el nombre que con tanto amor habían escogido sus padres, MILLIE E. 


	2. El heredero de la familia Black

Agradezco los Review que me dejaron Gracias, Gracias, esta historia va a tomar algunos caminos algo oscuros, y hay algunos detalles del 5to libro no muy relevantes que solo tome por referencia., pero de todos modos aviso por si alguien no lo ha podido leer. .  
Sigan dejando sus review son muy importantes para mi ^^  
  
Capitulo II  
EL heredero de la familia Black  
  
Sirius Black era el hijo mayor de la ancestral y respetable familia Black, era un niño encantador de cabellera negra y ojos brillantes, las esperanzas de la familia estaban puestas en él, como el heredero de la familia; sin embargo, no era feliz, a sus escasos 7 años se sentía como un extraño en su propia casa, como miembro de una familia practicando la magia oscura, era lo menos que exigían de él, pero despreciaba esas cosas, se sentía agobiado por llevar acuestas el glorioso apellido Black. Si hubiera podido se habría ido de su casa en ese mismo momento, pero no podía o por lo menos aún no.  
  
La familia Black como muchas otras familias de Sangre limpia, cumplían con algunos compromisos sociales para mantener su status en el mundo mágico, entre ellas asistir a reuniones intimas en donde se ensalzaba la alcurnia y pureza de cada familia. Estas reuniones tenían entre otros objetivos mantener informada a la comunidad acerca de lo que los defensores de los muggles y sangre sucia hacían, y eso incluía muy frecuentemente poner trabas a las nuevas legislaciones o simplemente desviar la atención para evitar que se llegaran a algún acuerdo. Pero principalmente era dar a conocer a las nuevas ramas de cada árbol genealógico y decidir como iban a mantener la herencia de cada familia sin tener que recurrir a los sangre sucia. Sirius no podía comprender el comportamiento de su familia, y sabía que en algún momento decidirían acerca de su futuro, acerca de encontrar a la que se convertiría en la siguiente Sra. Black, ¡como deseaba simplemente desaparecer de todo eso!. Una mañana le fue anunciado que por primera vez en su vida asistiría a una de las reuniones, eso significaba que deseaban que conociera a alguna niña de su edad, y muy probablemente establecer algún arreglo entre las familias. Deseoso de no ir, hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para impedirlo, hizo todo lo que se le pudo ocurrir para que lo castigaran, pero nada funciono, estuvo a punto de romper la varita de su madre, pero su hermano Regulus lo delató, sin otra alternativa, tuvo que asistir. Sirius quedó sorprendido al ver la casa de los Malfoy, sabía que eran ricos pero nunca se imagino el lujo que esa casa irradiaba. La reunión se realizaba en el salón principal de .la casa, magos y brujas platicaban animadamente, varios niños y niñas de entre 6 y 9 años se encontraban también entre la multitud, muchos con la misma actitud estoica que sus padres. Los padres de Sirius fueron recibidos por los Malfoy personalmente, eso le permitió escabullirse entre la multitud y echar un vistazo a la casa, en poco tiempo encontró la biblioteca y pensó que sería un buen lugar para esconderse mientras terminaba la reunión, sobre el escritorio había una serpiente de plata con ojos de rubí, se acercó a verla mejor cuando una voz se oyó a sus espaldas -Es la favorita de mi padre, es única en su tipo, un sangre sucia podría morir si se acerca a ella- Sirius se dio la vuelta, un chico de cabellera plateada y ojos penetrantes lo veía inconmovible. -Lucius, pensé que estabas en la fiesta- -Mis padres han encontrado a la que se convertirá en mi prometida, es más nos convertiremos en primos, los padres de tu prima Narcisa están de acuerdo. Pero, que hay de ti, o acaso sigues con tu simpatía a los muggles, tal vez quiera casarte con una sangre sucia- -Ese es problema mío ¡P r i m o!- Sirius se dirigió a la puerta -Siento lastima por ti, estas equivocando el camino y terminaras mal, es mejor que recapacites- Antes de salir, Sirius miró a Lucius y dijo en tono burlón -Yo siento más lastima por ti, te vas a casar con mi prima Narcisa- y salió cerrando la puerta tras de si. Sin embargo, en algo tenía razón Lucius, sus padres estarían planeando un futuro similar para él. Así que decidió averiguar que pasaba, se escondió detrás de una columna cerca del lugar donde su madre y la madre de Lucius hablaban. Podía distinguir sin problemas la voz autoritaria de su madre -...creo que ella sería perfecta, pero...- -Si lo se, Tom es muy difícil de convencer, nosotros pensamos que podría ser la pareja de Lucius, pero creo que al final estuvo mejor como quedo todo- -Espero que Tom no se niegue, sería lo mejor para Sirius, además de que Kira es hermosa- No quiso escuchar nada más, se alejó cautelosamente, sabía que no podría oponerse ahora a los deseos de sus padres; tenía curiosidad de saber quien era Kira, así que después de algunas preguntas a otros chicos la pudo encontrar. Estaba al lado de su protector, un hombre alto, bien parecido, cabello negro, de unos 30 años; Kira era una niña de unos 7 años, su cabello caía suavemente sobre sus hombros, llevaba un vestido azul y un listón de seda del mismo color en la cabeza, era una criatura angelical, por un momento pensó que tal vez no fuera tan malo. Entonces, por una fracción de segundo sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, en ese momento, un frío intenso lo recorrió, y sintió como si una aguja atravesara su corazón, cerró los ojos y cesó.. A partir de esa noche y por varias semanas sufrió de pesadillas, aunque no podía recordarlas al despertar, tenía la sensación de que alguien quería aprisionarlo. Con el tiempo esta sensación desapareció, y todo volvió a la normalidad, a final de cuentas su madre no pudo concretar su objetivo, Kira fue mandada lejos de Inglaterra para ser educada en magia y otras artes oscuras, y se decidió enfocar todas las fuerzas de la familia en lograr que el heredero de la familia Black se comprometiera con su deber como un eslabón más de la familia, y ayudar a crear el nuevo mundo mágico que todos esperaban. 


	3. Ascención y caída

Hola a todos Gracias por los Reviews, de verdad se los agradezco mucho. En especial a Franga, por la observaciÃ³n, no tiene mucho que ver con el resto de la historia, ademÃ¡s que no especifiquÃ© la edad de Malfoy porque tambiÃ©n  
tenÃ­a esa duda, pero muchas muchas Gracias.  
  
Espero que les guste  
  
Capitulo III.  
AscensiÃ³n y caÃ­da  
  
El principio de una Ã©poca oscura en el mundo mÃ¡gico comenzÃ³ en una Tierra lejana, en una mansiÃ³n a las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio. Una adolescente practicaba el uso de la katana mientras un hombre la observaba. La casa era enorme, con objetos y libros de magia provenientes de todas partes del mundo. Magos y brujas practicantes de varios estilos de magia oscura estaban dedicados a instruir a la joven. ""Kira"" La llamo el hombre con voz suave, la chica soltÃ³ la katana y corriÃ³ a abrazarlo ""Tom"" Ã‰l acariciÃ³ con suavidad su cabello de color rojizo ""Ya no mÃ¡s pequeÃ±a, desde hoy Tom no existe mÃ¡s"" Ella se apartÃ³ de Ã©l ""Hoy Tom Riddle ha muerto, para que Lord Voldemort nazca"" ""Voldemort, suena bien"" Por algunos minutos caminaron en silencio por los amplios jardines ""Debo irme, es hora que acabemos con todos aquellos defensores de los muggles y sangre sucia, mientras tu debe prometerme que aprenderÃ¡s todo lo que te enseÃ±en"" Ella lo vio con sus profundos ojos verdes ""Cuando me llevaras contigo"" ""Aun no es tiempo"" Le dio un beso en la frente y desapareciÃ³, ella se quedo varios minutos viendo el lugar en donde poco antes habÃ­a estado su protector, antes de regresar a sus estudios. Durante los siguientes aÃ±os Voldemort con ayuda de otros magos, se dedico a sembrar el terror por todo el mundo mÃ¡gico, su sÃ³lo nombre se convirtiÃ³ en algo tan temible que pocos magos podÃ­an pronunciarlo sin sentirse intimidado. Muchos magos se unieron a su causa de Voldemort. El y sus mortifagos empezaron una cruzada para acabar con los sangre sucia; Sin embargo la Orden del FÃ©nix formada por Dumbledore, Director de Hogwarts y otros magos y brujas habÃ­an frenado su avance, pero el costo en vidas era muy alto, si seguÃ­a de esta manera muy pronto Voldemort podrÃ­a instaurar su imperio. Pero las fuerzas del bien tuvieron a la suerte de su lado, un rumor de que alguien era capaz de derrotarlo llego a los oÃ­dos de Voldemort. Con ayuda de sus mortifagos descubriÃ³ su paradero y decidiÃ³ eliminar al problema antes de que pudiera tener la capacidad de derrotarlo. AsÃ­ que una noche entro e intento eliminar el problema, lo que paso esa noche en la casa de los Potter, nadie lo sabe con exactitud, pero Voldemort desapareciÃ³ en la cÃºspide de su poder y un niÃ±o sobreviviÃ³ a una maldiciÃ³n imperdonable. En oriente sin embargo Kira supo lo que pasÃ³, por alguna razÃ³n sabÃ­a lo sucedido en casa de los Potter. Tomo una tÃºnica de su guardarropa, y con un suave movimiento desapareciÃ³. Para entrar al siguiente momento en la mansiÃ³n de los Malfoy, Lucius se encontraba escondiendo objetos de magia oscura, ""Â¿QuÃ© ha pasado Malfoy?"" Esto lo agarro desprevenido que del susto dejo caer la caja que tenÃ­a en sus manos ""Harry Potter, el seÃ±or tenebroso intentÃ³ matarlo y algo paso y Ã©l desapareciÃ³"" ""Eso lo se, quiero saber si se sabe algo despuÃ©s de eso, fueron a buscarlo"" Entonces Kira presto atenciÃ³n a lo que estaba a su alrededor, de cÃ³mo Lucius intentaba esconder todo lo que podÃ­a comprometerlo ""Veo que has decidido desertar"" ""Es.. es mejor asÃ­, podrÃ© ayudar de otra manera, seguirÃ© la lucha de otra forma, ahora que Ã©l ya no esta"" .Ella se acercÃ³ a Ã©l, su rostro angelical le dio la errÃ³nea idea a Malfoy que ahora estaba a salvo, con suavidad Kira puso su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Ã©l. Lucius sintiÃ³ como si su piel ardiera, sentÃ­a que se estaba quemando por dentro, el dolor lo hizo caer de rodillas ante esta chica que seguÃ­a viÃ©ndolo con tranquilidad y dulzura. ""Espero que no sean mentiras, y que de verdad lo haces por Voldemort, no quiero enterarme que lo hiciste para escapar de Azkaban"" DespuÃ©s de unos segundos que para Ã©l parecieron siglos, ella se alejo ""No tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo contigo, ten cuidado con lo que haces, podrÃ­as sufrir un accidente"" Sus ojos verdes lo miraron por un segundo y el se estremeciÃ³ hasta los huesos, aunque la expresiÃ³n que ella tenÃ­a en el rostro siguieran tranquila. De la misma manera que habÃ­a llegado desapareciÃ³. Esa noche en Privet Drive tres figuras se encontraban afuera del numero cuatro, decidiendo el futuro del pequeÃ±o niÃ±o que tenÃ­an en sus brazos, y hablando de lo extraÃ±o de su situaciÃ³n y la cicatriz en forma de rayo que habÃ­a quedado en su frente despuÃ©s del ataque. Dumbledore tomo al niÃ±o y lo colocÃ³ en la puerta. A lo lejos una figura femenina vigilaba cada movimiento, oculta entre las sombras nadie podÃ­a descubrirla, calculaba cada uno de sus movimientos, sabÃ­a que ese no era el momento adecuado, debÃ­a esperar un poco mÃ¡s para realizar su jugada, si es que querÃ­a conseguir lo que deseaba.. 


	4. El secuestro

Agradeciendo los Reviews y espero con todo el corazón que dejen más  
Besos  
  
Capitulo IV  
El secuestro.  
  
Seis meses después de la caída de Voldemort, los habitantes del mundo mágico se sentían nuevamente seguros y tranquilos. Los seguidores mas fieles del Sr. Tenebroso se encontraban en Azkaban, mientras otros habían mentido acerca de sus situación ante el ministerio para evitar ser encarcelados. Sin embargo el caso del seguidor de Voldemort más sonado fue el de Sirius Black, quien se decía entregó a los Potter, su encarcelamiento ocupó una plana en el Diario el Profeta.A pesar de la calma, muchos magos y brujas sentían que Voldemort podría aparecer en cualquier momento y robarles la tranquilidad nuevamente. La muerte de los Potter y el triunfo del pequeño Harry sobre el mago tenebrosos más poderosos, seguía siendo el principal tema de conversación en las reuniones, en las múltiples tabernas del mundo mágico, y una de las grandes incógnitas era, como un niño tan pequeño había conseguido algo que magos adultos y experimentados no lograron. Varias veces se vio a una mujer vestida con capa negra entrar a varios lugares de este tipo, siempre ocultaba su rostro bajo la capucha de la capa, discretamente oía todas estas conversaciones desde una mesa alejada. No era diferente a los demás que acostumbraban llegar a esos lugares, por lo que a nadie le llamó la atención en particular. Mundungus Fletcher apareció junto a ella levando un pequeño sobre de pergamino amarillento. —Aquí la tiene, ¿mi pago?— Ella dejó caer una bolsa de terciopelo negro, a juzgar por el tamaño debería contener de 3º a 40 galeones en su interior, él le entregó el sobre y ella examinó su contenido, una foto en la que se veía a un hombre de gafas y cabello negro, una mujer de brillantes ojos verdes y cabello rojizo sosteniendo a un bebé; una familia feliz que saludaba alegremente. —Es perfecta— Ella se levantó para irse —Puedo preguntarle para que la quiere?— —Sólo quiero que mi hijo recuerde a quien le debemos esta paz y la derrota del Sr. Tenebroso, no permitiré que su sacrificio quede en el olvido— Guardo la foto nuevamente en el sobre y se alejó. Mas tarde la foto era colocada sobre una mesita, enmarcada en cristal y plata. Su nueva dueña la admiraba con interés, repasando los rasgos de cada uno de los que en ella estaban. —Una familia feliz— Mientras tanto en Privet Drive, Harry Potter se encontraba inquieto, tenía hambre, pero debía esperar a que su tía Petunia terminara de atender a su primo Dudley, así que debía quedarse en el patio de atrás mientras esperaba. A su corta edad no podía comprender lo que pasaba, a veces recordaba los rostros de su madre y su padre, pero con el paso de los días las imágenes empezaba a hacerse borrosas. Su único momento de tranquilidad era durante la noche, dormía en la planta baja, habían improvisado una cuna en la alacena debajo de la escalera, así que no tenía que soportar a su primo como el resto del día. Cubierto con una cobilla maltratada, su sueño era interrumpido por pesadillas, un sentimiento de abandono lo invadía y despertaba llorado. A veces se las ingeniaba para salir de la alacena y recorrer la casa, le gustaba jugar con los juguetes que Dudley dejaba tirados por toda la casa y era lu única manera en que podría hacerlo. Y esa noche no fue la excepción, al verse libre de su pequeña cárcel, se dirigió inmediatamente a los restos de un pequeño avioncito, que hasta hace apenas una horas estaba en perfecto estado, De pronto la puerta principal se abrió lentamente, Harry vio una mujer encapuchada frente a él, estaba a punto de empezar a llorar cuando ella con un movimiento suave descubrió su rostro y se inclinó para que el niño la viera mejor, los brillantes ojos verdes del niño recorrieron el rostro de esa mujer y segundos después extendía sus pequeños bracitos. Ella respondió a este gesto levantándolo con cuidado hasta abrazarlo suavemente, lo cubrió con su capa, ocultó nuevamente su rostro y salió del numero 4 de Privet Drive sin cerrar la puerta tras de si. Horas después Harry dormía profundamente en una confortable cuna, se sentía seguro y amado, como cuando estaba con sus padres, esa noche desaparecieron las pesadillas. De ahora en adelante el destino del niño que vivió sería incierto, y con el amanecer se iniciaría una nueva pesadilla para el mundo. 


	5. La busqueda

Gracias a todos los que han leído mi fic, muchas gracias por tomarse un  
tiempecito para hacerlo  
  
Capitulo V  
La Búsqueda  
  
Petunia bajo las escaleras sólo para descubrir la puerta de su amada casa abierta, llamó a la policía, estaba preocupada de que tal vez algún ladrón hubiera entrado a robar, pero cuando la policía empezó la investigación, lo único que faltaba era Harry. La policía decidió iniciar una búsqueda intensiva, alrededor del vecindario por si el niño se hubiera salido a la calle al ver la puerta abierta, pero también consideraban un secuestro, así que se preparaban para recibir la llamada por el rescate. Lo que más dificultaba su labor era el hecho de que no había fotos de Harry por ningún lado, así que solo tenían la descripción que daban los Dursley del pequeño, la cicatriz sería de gran ayuda para identificarlo. La noticia de la desaparición del niño que vivió llegó a Hogwarts poco antes del medio día. La primera plana del Diario el Profeta estaba completamente dedicado a la extraña desaparición, con el siguiente titular "Negligencia de los muggles al cuidar al famoso Harry Potter", "El ministerio inicia desenfrenada búsqueda". Minerva Mc Gonagal entró apresuradamente a la oficina de Dumbledore. El director tenía en sus manos una copia del the Times.  
  
—Ha desaparecido Minerva—  
  
—Lo se, pero ¿quién .,.?—  
  
—Es lo más preocupante, ningún enemigo podía acercarse e él, ni el mismo Voldemort—  
  
—Entonces...—  
  
Dumbledore se recargo en el respaldo de su sillón y dejó salir un suspiro de preocupación  
  
—No lo se, he buscado una explicación pero, no encuentro ninguna, más que la que los muggles encontraron—  
  
Le dio el periódico a McGonagal, que lo leyó con rapidez.  
  
—Pero como un niño tan pequeño...—  
  
—Harry es especial, sospeché que tenía talentos especiales, pero posiblemente lo subestime, debemos buscar pistas que nos ayuden a encontrarlo—  
  
De repente por la ventana de la oficina entró un hermosa ave azul, dejó caer una nota sobre el escritorio y salió nuevamente. Dumbledore levantó la nota, no estaba escrita en papel pergamino como todos los magos acostumbraban sino en una hoja de papel bond y escrita con bolígrafo rojo  
  
Deberían leer los titulares de mañana  
Podrían encontrar algo interesante  
  
Después de leerla se la dio a Mc Gonagal que la dejó caer, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Dumbledore, el se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro  
  
—Posiblemente sólo es una broma, no lo tomemos muy en serio—  
  
Dumbledore movió su mano y la nota voló hacía sus dedos, examinó el trozo de papel por un momento, la escritura de molde tan diferente a la que se acostumbraba en el mundo mágico. La puso en las manos de McGonagal nuevamente  
  
—Hazle todas las pruebas que puedas—  
  
Ella salió apresurada a cumplir con sus ordenes. Al otro día muy temprano convoco a una reunión de la Orden del Fénix, todos lo veían con preocupación, Dumbledore les mostro los titulares del The Times de esa mañana, la primera plana estaba ocupada por la fotografía e un hombre de mediana edad y con la mirada perdida. Las palabras escritas les helaron la sangre  
  
Psicopata capturado por Scotland Yard.  
Se sospecha que el niño desaparecido en Privet Drive esté entre sus  
victimas  
  
Con zozobra leyeron el articulo debajo de este titular  
  
Después de una exhaustiva búsqueda en el domicilio del detenido,  
Se encontraron los cuerpos de varias de sus victimas, entre los cuales  
Se encontró el cuerpo de un infante de cabello negro de año y medio  
De edad aproximadamente, que corresponde con la descripción del niño  
extraviado la noche de ayer. Las autoridades harán las pruebas  
correspondientes para determinar la identidad de las victimas. Se dará  
una conferencia de prensa para dar los resultados de las mismas.  
  
Todos se quedaron en silencio, Lupin se acercó a Dumbledore  
  
—Debe ser una confusión, no puede ser Harry—  
  
La voz de Dumbledore sonó serena  
  
—Debemos esperar, el ministerio de magia también está investigando, pero el reporte de los muggles nos dará una pista de lo que está pasando, no podemos hacer más por el momento—  
  
Cada minuto que pasaba parecía no tener fin, el único que no parecía inquieto era el director, sin embargo, él mismo sabía que había una remota posibilidad de que el niño encontrado fuera Harry. Llegada la hora hizo aparecer un radio y con un toque de su varita lo hizo funcionar. La voz de un hombre sonó fuerte y clara  
  
Esta mañana a las 4:30hrs, se hizo la captura de un individuo de  
35 años que había sido buscado por mas de 5 meses, por los delitos  
de asalto a mano armada, secuestro y asesinato. Gracias a una llamada  
anónima, fue capturado en su domicilio. Donde se aseguraron,  
varias armas de varios calibres, drogas y municiones. También  
se encontraron 8 cuerpos, correspondientes a 2 hombres, 5 mujeres  
y un menor. Se ha confirmado la identidad de todas las victimas y  
se ha informado a los familiares  
  
Se oyó a los reporteros hacer varias preguntas  
  
—Se confirmo que el niño encontrado en la escena del crimen, es el mismo  
extraviado en Priven Drive?  
  
—A pesar de corresponder a la descripción pudimos comprobar que  
el infante encontrado es un niño desaparecido hace tres día en uno de  
los centros comerciales del centro de Londres—  
  
—¿Qué pasará con el caso del niño de Privet Drive—  
  
—Se continua con la búsqueda, pero ahora estamos nuevamente  
sin ninguna pista viable sobre su paradero—  
  
Dumbledore hizo desaparecer el radio. Todos quedaron en silencio nuevamente, aun tenían una esperanza de que estuviera vivo, de repente una pequeña explosión sucedió en la chimenea, lanzando varias pequeñas llamas contra el muro, los presente pudieron ver como las llamas empezaba a escribir un mensaje en la pared de piedra  
  
Acaso se preocuparon?  
  
Dumbledore se acercó al muro  
  
—Quien quiera que sea que hizo esto, esta jugando con nosotros—  
  
Arthur Weasley se acerco y examinó con lentitud el mensaje  
  
—Es una magia muy poderosa, ¿El será el que tiene a Harry?—  
  
—Si es capaz de jugar con algo tan serio de esta manera, espero que no, y que sólo sea que esta aprovechando la situación para divertirse—  
  
Esa noche, la orden empezó una búsqueda frenética, a partir del pedazo de papel y el mensaje en la pared, una búsqueda para encontrar con vida a Harry Potter y capturar al mago que estaba detrás de todo eso. Mientras tanto, en otra parte del mundo, Kira dormitaba tranquilamente bajo la sombra de un cerezo en flor, acariciando con ternura y amor la espalda de un pequeño que dormía placidamente sobre su pecho. 


	6. La fuga

Hola saludos a todos, he estado algo ocupada pero agradezco la paciencia que han tenido, he trabajado mucho en esto para que se entiendan los motivos de Harry para estar del lado de Voldemort, a final de cuentas él tiene un corazón noble, y el mal no puede apoderarse de fácilmente. Agradezco los review me hace muy feliz que los dejen, su opinión es importante para mi  
  
Capitulo VI  
LA FUGA  
  
Dumbledore y los miembros de la orden crearon una red de búsqueda jamás antes vista, mientras el ministerio de magia tenía a varios de sus miembros, entre ellos Lucius Malfoy haciendo una detallada investigación de lo que había pasado y buscando pistas de cualquier cosa que pudiera llevarlos al paradero de Harry. Incluso los magos que custodiaban la prisión de Azkaban estaban inmersos en la lucha, el control de la prisión estaba entonces en manos de los dementores. Los cuales hacían rondas frecuentes en los pasillos para mantener a los prisioneros tranquilos. En una de las celdas se encontraba Sirius Black, el poco tiempo que había estado en Azkaban empezaba a minar su apariencia, su expresión no era más la de aquel alegre mago, ahora era sombría y distante. Frecuentemente su mirada estaba perdida en pequeño pedazo de cielo que se podía ver desde su celda, por una diminuta ventana, sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, y podía fácilmente ver todo lo que pasaba en su celda, pero esa noche una figura femenina lo tomo de sorpresa.  
  
Confundido, imaginando que sería una alucinación más, como la que últimamente lo acosaban, se acercó, lo que vio primero le causo angustia, pero después se sintió tranquilizado al ver a alguien tan querido, aunque fuera una alucinación taría tranquilidad a su corazón.  
  
—Me gustaría que fueras real, aunque fue mi culpa todo lo que paso—  
  
una voz femenina resonó en la celda, haciendo que Sirius retrocediera  
  
—No fue tu culpa, no podías saberlo, era algo que de todas formas pasaría—  
  
Sirius se quedó un momento inmóvil por la impresión, no podía creer lo que veía ante él, no era posible, ella estaba muerta  
  
—¿Lilly?—  
  
— No tengo mucho tiempo, no puedo perder ni un segundo, Sirius se lo han llevado, alguien lo tiene, puede estar en peligro, debes encontrar a Harry, antes de que le hagan algo, sólo en ti puedo confiar—  
  
—Pero ¿cómo podré escapar?, nadie lo ha hecho antes—  
  
ella se acercó un poco más y sus ojos verdes lo miraron con dulzura  
  
—Los dementores no pueden verte ahora, mientras yo esté aquí ellos no pueden sentirte, pero debes darte prisa no puedo permanecer aquí mucho tiempo más—  
  
Sirius se transformó en un gran perro negro, con algo de dificultad pasó los barrotes de su celda y escapó sin encontrar a ningún dementor en el camino, cualquiera hubiera encontrado esto demasiado fácil esta fuga, pero en la mente de Black no había espacio para pensar en esas tonterías, su único objetivo era encontrar a su ahijado nada más importaba, le había fallado a sus padres pero no le pasaría lo mismo con él.  
  
El diario el Profeta ocupo toda su primera plana para hablar de la escapatoria de Sirius Black y los detalles de su extraña fuga, el titular decía  
  
SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPA DE AZKABAN  
AL PARECER SE RELACIONA CON LA DESAPARICIÓN  
DE HARRY POTTER  
  
Sirius Black, el mago que entregó a la familia Potter a-quien-no-debe-ser- nombrado, escapo de azkaban ayer, el ministerio de magia aún no tiene la menor idea de cómo paso, al parecer tuvo ayuda del exterior para burlar a los dementores. El ministro de magia afirma que Black está involucrado en la desaparición de Harry Potter, porque se encontró una nota en la celda junto con las ropas que el pequeño mago llevaba el día de su desaparición. La nota dice que el secuestro fue en represalias por la captura de sus compañeros Mortifagos, y la caída de ustedes-saben-quien, al final de la nota se afirma que Black se encargará personalmente de terminar el trabajo que empezó su amo. El ministerio de magia se ve sobrepasado con las acciones de estos magos que llevan un paso delante de Cornelius Fudge y sus colaboradores, tal vez deberían pensar en una forma de encontrar al pobre chico antes de que sea asesinado, o encontrar a alguien que pudiera con el trabajo. Como medida desesperada el ministerio a puesto una recompensa de 20,00 galeones al que capture a Black vivo o muerto.  
  
Dumbledore terminó de leer y dejó caer el periódico sobre su escritorio, sabía que de ahora en adelante probar la inocencia de Black sería casi imposible. Salió del castillo, sabía perfectamente donde podía encontrar a Sirius. En poco tiempo se encontraba en la casa de los gritos a las afueras de Hogsmade, subió las escaleras y en la primera habitación había un gran perro negro durmiendo sobre una cama de dosel muy desgastada, al ver al director se transformo de inmediato  
  
—Profesor, me imagine que me encontraría aquí, ha sabido algo de Harry—  
  
Los profundos ojos azules de Dumbledore lo vieron con tranquilidad detrás de sus gafas de media luna  
  
—Aún no, pero lo que has hecho a complicado todo Sirius, el ministerio cree que tu lo tienes, debes regresar a Azkaban o te mataran—  
  
—No profesor, no permitiré que pase de nuevo, me voy a arriesgar, no dejare que nada le pase a Harry, aunque tenga que arriesgar mi propia vida—  
  
El director sabía que no había forma de razonar con él hasta que tuvieran alguna pista del paradero de Harry  
  
—La orden también lo esta buscando, comunícate con ellos si averiguas algo, ellos te promocionarán refugio si lo necesitas, y sabes que hogwarts esta abierto para que regreses, pero ten cuidado, tu cabeza tiene precio, se prudente—  
  
Durante los siguientes meses Sirius Black se volvió el mago más odiado por el mundo mágico, después de Voldemort, una mezcla de sentimientos se sentía en el aire, pena por la desaparición de Harry y odio por el supuesto culpable. La orden no cesaba sus intentos por encontrar a Harry, al igual que Sirius, por muy pequeña que fuera la pista que encontraran la seguían, aunque la mayoría de las veces solo los llevaba a un callejón sin salida. Su esfuerzos seguirían por mucho tiempo sin saber que su objetivo estaba a miles de kilómetros de ahí, al otro lado del mundo.  
  
A un año de la desaparición de Harry Potter del número 4 de Privet Drive, el ministerio de magia decidió detener la búsqueda y anunció oficialmente su muerte, aumentando en 10,000 galeones la recompensa por la cabeza de Black, como un tributo al mago que había entrado a los libros de historia como el único en sobrevivir a la maldición Avada Kedabra y haber derrotado al mago tenebrosos mas poderoso de la era moderna. 


	7. El regreso

Este es el capitulo más grande de la historia, espero que les guste, dejen  
sus review, me encanta saber lo que piensan de mi historia jejejejeje  
Disfrútenla y gracias por leerla  
  
CAPITULO VII  
EL REGRESO  
  
Los años pasaron de manera inexorable, el mundo mágico recordaba con cariño a Harry Potter y seguía una cacería constante para atrapar a Sirius Black y esperaban que Voldemort hubiera sido enviado al olvido. Sin embargo la sombra de Voldemort estaba sobre el mundo mágico, su esencia vagaba por bosques olvidados, hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de apoderarse del cuerpo de un mago, con lo que tuvo la oportunidad para recuperar de alguna forma su apariencia humana. Pero su primer intento fracasó, Dumbledore se enteró y cortaron los caminos para que no pudiera lograr su objetivo. Durante los siguientes años fue una constante lucha para evita que Voldemort regresara a su forma humana. Uno de sus seguidores Colagusano, escapó del refugio donde se escondía, Sirius Black llegaba a casa de los Weasley por refugio y comida, Colagusano, convertido en rata, vivía como mascota de los hijos de Arthur Weasley; decidió que era más seguro desaparecer antes que la furia de Black lo alcanzara por haber sido él el culpable de entregar a los Potter, cuando vio a Black convertido en un gran Perro negro, huyo antes que ser descubierto y se reunió con su antiguo amo. Aún débil, pero con una apariencia más corpórea Voldemort regreso a la mansión que en el pasado había pertenecido a su padre. Su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a Kira esperándolo en su interior, Colagusano soltó un grito al verla y cayó al suelo al tropezar con un mueble. Ella vio al despojo que ahora era Voldemort, con mas parecido a una serpiente que a un humano, incluso su voz que retumbo por toda la habitación  
  
—Colagusano, prende fuego en una de las habitaciones y llévate a nagini contigo—  
  
Aun asustado Colagusano se perdió en la oscuridad dejándolos solos. La voz de Kira sonaba tan delicada después del sonido siseante que producía Voldemort.  
  
—Sabía que tarde o temprano regresarías aquí—  
  
Los ojos rojos de Voldemort la veían con desconfianza  
  
—Pensé que me ayudarías a llegar al poder—  
  
—Y lo haré por eso estoy aquí—  
  
Ella sacó de entre sus ropas una varita, se acercó y la dejó junto a Voldemort, con dificultad él la levantó y la a puntó hacía ella  
  
—Me abandonaste, no es agradable ser menos que un fantasma todos estos años, esperaba más ayuda de ti—  
  
El rayo de luz verde atravesó el aire iluminando la habitación, pero nunca tocó a su objetivo, el rayo se detuvo a varios centímetros de ella, que con un simple movimiento de su mano lo hizo desaparecer, una sonrisa angelical se dibujo en su rostro.  
  
—No me creas ingenua Voldemort, se que desde un principio pensabas utilizarme para llegar al poder, no soy más que una herramienta para tus propósitos, te dije que estoy aquí para ayudarte, pero no vuelvas a tratarme como uno de tus lacayos, por que no lo soy, quedo claro—  
  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió el poder que de ella emanaba y comprendió que sobrepasaba el suyo con facilidad. Ella se alejó, antes de salir se detuvo y giró para mirarlo a los ojos  
  
—Tu regreso está próximo, que tu lacayo prepare todo para el ritual, y que contacte a Lucius Malfoy, el comienzo del torneo de los tres magos será perfecto para tu reaparición, además tengo preparada una sorpresa para todos—  
  
Durante Semanas se había estado preparando el torneo que había estado suspendido por siglos, Hogwarts sería la sede y recibiría a los alumnos de las otras dos escuelas de magia de Europa. Dumbledore visitaba Londres frecuentemente , caminaba rumbo al ministerio cuando una chica rubia de lentes oscuros tropezó accidentalmente con él, y le hizo una herida en una mejilla con uno de sus pasadores para el cabello, ella muy apenada saco un pañuelo de su bolso y con mucho cuidado limpio la sangre de la herida, se disculpo varias veces por el incidente y se alejó visiblemente preocupada por causar aquel daño.  
  
La noche anterior al inicio de la ceremonia de inauguración varias sombras se introdujeron a Hogwarts, conocían los pasadizos secretos, hasta llegar a los baños del segundo piso, se detuvieron frente a los lavabos y abrieron una puerta secreta que llevaba a lo mas profundo del castillo, a sus mismas cimientos, donde la cámara secreta construida por Salazar Slyhterin permanecía oculta; sin problemas la abrieron, en poco tiempo prepararon todo para iniciar el ritual, Kira admiraba la cámara, al impresionante arquitectura con la que había sido construida, la voz de Voldemort la alejó de sus pensamientos, Lucius observaba todo con una mezcla de admiración y miedo.  
  
—Aún necesitamos la sangre de un enemigo para terminar el ritual—  
  
Ella se acercó a colagusano y le entrego una caja de cristal que contenía un pañuelo manchado de sangre  
  
—Espero que la sangre de Dumbledore te sea útil—  
  
Colagusano la tomó  
  
—¿Con qué tipo de magia logro obtener algo tan valioso?— dijo admirado  
  
—La magia no siempre es la solución, los muggles a veces tienen cosas muy ingeniosas que pueden ser más útiles,¿podrán terminar el ritual a tiempo?—  
  
Voldemort se acercó  
  
—Si Colagusano hace todo bien, no habrá problemas—  
  
—Los esperare en el gran comedor, Lucius—  
  
Se dio la vuelta y salió de la cámara seguida por Lucius  
  
—Esto es muy peligroso—  
  
—Nunca pensé que te acobardaras Lucius, además todo esta saliendo a la perfección—  
  
Ella se detuvo para colocarse una mascara de plata sobre el rostro  
  
—¿Karkarov se ha comunicado contigo?—  
  
—Si, llegará con el muchacho mañana, deberíamos hablar con el profesor Snape para terminar con los arreglos—  
  
—No, no confió en él, se que ustedes aseguran que ha mostrado su fidelidad, pero quiero esperar hasta que Voldemort tenga todo su poder de vuelta, para incluirlo en los planes—  
  
Al otro día un gran barco apareció en el lago trayendo consigo a los alumnos de Drmnstang, Karkarov estaba en su camarote nervioso, sudaba y las manos le temblaban, la aparición de Kira lo tomó por sorpresa y tiro la silla al pararse de improviso  
  
—¿Cómo esta él?— la voz suave de Kira sonó en el camarote  
  
—Bien, con los demás en los camarotes, están listos para desembarcar, es un chico muy poderoso, aunque cuando se enoja es peligroso, aun no controla bien su poder. Eh, ¿el señor tenebrosos me perdonará?, yo no quise traicionarlo, pero—  
  
—Si esto sale bien, seguramente te perdonará, los has hecho bien hasta el momento. Quiero que mantengas esto en secreto, no deseo que Severus Snape sepa lo que este pasando hasta que Voldemort este de regreso, ¡Entendiste?—  
  
Karkarov asintió con la cabeza, ella salió sin siquiera mirarlo, iba por uno de los pasillos cuando un chico de unos 14 años se acercó y la abrazó —Madre, ¿qué haces aquí?—  
  
—Te vine a dar una sorpresa, quiero verte entrar al gran comedor como lo que eres el mejor estudiante de Drumnstang, es más voy a ponerme la primera cosa que hiciste con magia—  
  
Ella saco de sus ropas la máscara de plata, los ojos verdes del chico la miraron con alegría  
  
—Gracias Madre—  
  
—Tengo cosas que hacer, te veré en el castillo—Ella le dio un beso en la frente y se alejó  
  
—Espera— El se acercó a ella, y con cuidado le colocó la máscara, sosteniéndola suavemente con cintas de terciopelo, ella coloco la capucha de la capa sobre su cabeza y se alejó, ante la mirada divertida del chico  
  
Mientras tanto en el castillo, Dumbledore hablaba en su oficina con Sirius Black, que después de años de persecución había sido gravemente herido y Hogwarts, confinado a los terrenos del colegio había amargado más su carácter  
  
—Profesor déjeme ir, se que esta pista si es la definitiva—  
  
Dumbledore lo veía tranquilo  
  
—Sólo es un rumor Sirius, no vale la pena que te arriesgues—  
  
En ese momento va una lechuza café entró por la ventana y se posó sobre el escritorio, pudieron ver que era una de las lechuzas del colegio, Dumbledore tomó la carta, la nota en su interior tenía un tenue aroma a perfume, estaba escrita en tinta roja y decía lo siguiente.  
  
Sólo quería agradecerle a Sirius Black, gracias a su ayuda, el ministerio  
dejó de buscar a Harry y me hizo más fácil mi escapatoria, no pensé que fuera tan fácil engañarlo. Ah por cierto, el chico no sufrió si eso es lo  
que les preocupaba.  
  
Sirius leyó la nota por sobre el hombro de Dumbledore, no podía creer lo que decía, arrebató el pedazo de papel de las manos del director, fue entonces que pudo percibir un ligero aroma de Jazmines y rosas. Arrojó la nota al suelo y se transformo de inmediato saliendo de la oficina del director, si el mago o bruja que mando la nota seguía en el castillo no había duda que Sirius lo encontraría.  
  
Pocos minutos después Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de magia entro a su oficina.  
  
—Albus estas retrasado, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang ya están llegando, debemos recibirlos—  
  
Se dirigieron al gran salón , cuando llegaron los alumnos de , Beauxbatons y Durmstrang estaban terminando de entrar, Madame Maxine y Karkarov ya estaban en la mesa de maestros.  
  
Uno de los chicos de Durmstrang entró corriendo al final, estaba retrasado, entró al gran comedor quitándose el pesado abrigo que lo cubría, todas las miradas se clavaron en él y la cicatriz en forma de rayo que cruzaba su frente. Los que conocían la historia de Harry Potter podía dudar que este chico fuera aquel niño desaparecido hacia muchos años, sin embargo los que llegaron a conocer a sus padres no tenían ninguna duda. Dumbledore y Fudge rodearon la mesa e interceptaron al muchacho, Harry los vio extrañado, el director estaba visiblemente aliviado, después de años de búsqueda esto no podía otra cosa que ser un milagro, Fudge pregunto  
  
—¿Es realmente él?—  
  
—No hay duda, es idéntico a su padre, pero heredó los ojos de su madre—  
  
Dumbledore estaba apunto de llevarse al chico a su oficina, cuando una voz siseante lo detuvo  
  
—Nos vemos nuevamente—  
  
Todos miraron a la entrada del gran salón, la figura de lo que parecía ser un hombre de piel muy pálida los miraba desde el umbral de la puerta, su rostro parecía una mezcla entre un ser humano y una serpiente, sus ojos rojos brillaban con satisfacción.  
  
—Vengo por el chico—  
  
Dumbledore se interpuso entre Voldemort y Harry, los alumnos estaban al borde de la histeria, así que sus jefes de casa fueron con ellos para tranquilizarlos y los empezaron a llevar al final del salón para sacarlos por atrás.  
  
—No permitire que te lo lleves, Tom—  
  
—Kira, lo hará por mi—  
  
Kira apareció detrás de Voldemort, la mascara de plata brillaba bajo la luz de las velas, con paso firme empezó a caminar hacía el director, Harry la vio y de inmediato quiso ir con ella, pero el Ministro se lo impidió, el chico insistía por lo que Fudge le lanzó un hechizo paralizante para mantenerlo quieto, inmóvil, sin la capacidad de hablar o moverse, sólo podía ver lo que pasaba. Empezaba a molestarle que esta gente le impidiera irse, entonces vio una sombra negra a espaldas de Kira, que se movía lentamente, como acechándola, Voldemort pareció ver lo que pasaba y estaba a punto de hacer algo, pero Dumbledore estaba dispuesto a reaccionar también, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. De repente, la sombra salió de entre las mesas, un gran perro negro se abalanzó sobre ella aferrándola por el hombro, el peso la hizo caer al suelo, el impacto le rompió un par de costillas, una de las cuales perforó uno de sus pulmones, intentaba zafarse de la mordida del perro, pero sus mandíbulas parecían de acero, y el dolor provocado por aquellos colmillos era insoportable, por un momento el perro la soltó y ella intentó huir pero el animal volvió a aprisionarla por uno de sus brazos, de su boca empezó a salir sangre proveniente de su pulmón colapsado. Voldemort intentó acercarse nuevamente pero Dumbledore seguía en guardia, entonces Sirius vio a Harry y olvidó completamente a su presa, corrió al encuentro de su ahijado, se acercó y puso sus patas delanteras sobre el pecho del muchacho, que lo veía horrorizado, al ver en su pelaje negro las manchas de sangre de su madre, el odio crecía en su corazón, entonces vio como Kira dejaba de moverse y la sangre empezaba a manchar el piso. Harry no podía soportar más, un odio puro se apodero de él y la desesperación de auxiliar a su madre le dieron la fuerza necesaria, una gran burbuja de energía surgió de su pecho, la onda expansiva lanzó a todos los que estaban cerca de él varios metros por el aire, ya libre del hechizo corrió al lado de su madre. Voldemort se acercó también, con suavidad levanto el cuerpo inerme de Kira y miró a los ojos a Harry.  
  
—Debemos curarla, pero este lugar debe desaparecer—  
  
Voldemort salió llevando a Kira en brazos, Dumbledore, Fudge y los demás se recuperaban de la caída, cuando, sintieron como todo el castillo se estremecía bajo sus pies, vieron como Harry empezaba utilizar su poder para destruir Hogwarts, sabían que el chico poseía un poder extraordinario, pero nunca imaginaron que a tal dimensión, una vez que empezó nada lo detuvo, en el camino a la salida dejó una estela de destrucción a su paso, la mayoría de los alumnos salieron sólo con leves heridas, gracias a que los profesores los protegieron, sin embargo, hubo algunos alumnos que no pudieron salir a tiempo por que se encontraban en otra parte del castillo, Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory y Seamu Finnigan fueron las primeras victimas del nuevo orden.  
  
Harry Potter se alejaba de Hogwarts, caminaba junto al mago que alguna vez derrotó, a sus espaldas dejaba lo que era la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería, sin embargo, ninguno de los maestros pudo detener la destrucción, aun combinando sus conocimientos y habilidades, solo pudieron retrasar lo inevitable; con la caída del sol cayó también la ultima piedra de Hogwarts, dejando sólo cenizas y escombros. 


	8. La caida de Azkaban

Hola a todos, he estado ocupada, pero ya termine el capitulo, gracias por sus reviews espero que la historia les siga gustando. Saludos a todos ^^ *************************************************************************  
LA CAIDA DE AZKABAN  
  
Voldemort entró en una de los habitaciones de la mansión de los Riddle, con mucho cuidado colocó a Kira sobre la cama. Harry veía la habitación estaba muy deteriorada y llena de polvo, la cama estaba en malas condiciones y las cortinas sobre el dosel estaban raídas; la pintura de las paredes estaba oscurecida por el moho y la humedad. El chico se deprimió al pensar que su madre debía estar en ese lugar. Voldemort se acercó a él.  
  
—Iré a buscar ayuda para ella, puedes usar tu magia para lo que desees, nadie te molestará aquí—  
  
Voldemort salió dejándolos solos, Harry apareció un recipiente con agua y algunas telas, las remojó en el agua y empezó a limpiar la sangre del rostro de Kira, con cuidado abrió los ojos, intentó hablar pero la sangre proveniente de su pulmón se lo impedía, cada momento su respiración se hacía mas pausada, su pulmón sano empezaba a llenarse de sangre, por la comisura de sus labios empezaba a correr un delgado hilo de sangre, volvió a caer en la inconsciencia, Harry empezaba a desesperarse. Segundos después regresó Voldemort acompañado de Lucius Malfoy, llevaba consigo varios recipientes. Lucius se acerco a Kira y desgarró la ropa que cubría la herida del hombro. Harry puedo ver entonces el daño real, los músculos sobresalían, la piel había sido arrancada, la clavícula se había partido y un extremo de la fractura estaba totalmente expuesto: No pudo soportar más y les dio la espalda, pero aun así podía oír los lamentos de Kira cuando empezaron a curarla. Sintió que los minutos eran eternos; de pronto todo ceso. Malfoy se acercó a él y le entregó un frasco con un contenido de color verde  
  
—Daselo a beber cada cuatro horas, eso le ayudara a sanar más rápido—  
  
El chico se dirigió a la cama, Kira estaba completamente dormida, la herida de su hombro estaba totalmente cubierta de vendajes y la sangre ya no manchaba sus labios.  
  
—Dormirá por un par de días— Dijo Voldemort saliendo después de la habitación acompañado de Malfoy  
  
Harry no podía permitir que ella estuviera en un lugar así, durante la noche se dedicó a mejorar el lugar. Al otro día Malfoy entró a cambiar los vendajes de Kira y se sorprendió del cambio, la habitación había sido completamente restaurada, digna de un rey. Cambió los vendajes, Harry pudo ver que la herida del hombro estaba casi totalmente curada, seguramente al otro día estaría completamente curada.  
  
—Sirius Black de verdad quería matarla— dijo Malfoy mientras recogía los vendajes usados. Harry se acercó a él.  
  
—¿Sirius Black es el que mandó a atacar a mi madre?—  
  
Voldemort entró en ese momento  
  
—Sirius Black es el perro negro, es un animago—  
  
El odio empezó a invadir el corazón de Harry —Quiero que pague por lo que hizo—  
  
Voldemort lo vio a los ojos  
  
—Si lo deseas realmente y me lo demuestras, te enseñaré todo lo que se, puedes llegar a convertirte en mi discípulo, con el suficiente poder y conocimiento para hacer lo que desees—  
  
Después de decirle esto salió de la habitación, Malfoy terminó sus tareas e hizo lo mismo. Por los siguientes días Harry se mantuvo al lado de Kira, muchas noches se quedo dormido sosteniendo su mano, pensaba que si la soltaba algo terrible podría pasarle. Al cuarto día ella abrió los ojos, se sentía algo adolorida, pero totalmente recuperada. Harry la abrazó fuertemente, después de un rato, él se quedó dormido en sus brazos. Después de arroparlo y cerrar el dosel bajó al salón principal, ahí estaba Voldemort, Malfoy y Colagusano.  
  
—Veo que te has recuperado— Dijo Voldemort al verla  
  
—¿Qué ha pasado?—  
  
—El mundo mágico es un caos, muchos se niegan a admitir que he regresado, además la destrucción de Hogwarts a desatado la histeria entre los magos, lo consideraban el lugar mas seguro del mundo mágico—  
  
—Deben estar reconstruyéndolo ahora, es un símbolo de seguridad para ellos, debemos golpearlos nuevamente antes de que se recuperen—  
  
El se acercó a ella  
  
—Las criaturas de la noche siempre han sido despreciados por los magos, porque no permitirles un poco de diversión; tal vez sea suficiente para que nos ayuden—  
  
—Los hombres lobo son parias, siguen buscando aceptación en el mundo mágico, no sirven para nuestros propósitos—  
  
Voldemort se acercó más y le beso el cuello  
  
—Los vampiros son una buena opción, solo buscan comida—  
  
—Algunas veces son incontrolables—  
  
—Se que tu puedes controlarlos sin problemas, ahora debemos enfocarnos a nuestro siguiente objetivo, Azkaban—  
  
—¿Cuándo?—  
  
—Mañana, solo esperaba por ti— —¿Que hay con Severus Snape?, aún no confió del todo en él—  
  
—Creo que desperdicias sus talentos, será marginado del ataque—  
  
—No, lo quiero junto a mi quiero vigilarlo de cerca, así que creo que es mejor que convoques ahora a los mortifagos, atacaremos esta noche—  
  
Desde la puerta se oyó la voz de Harry  
  
—Quiero ir—  
  
él entró, su mirada era decidida  
  
—Quiero ayudar—  
  
Kira se acercó y lo abrazó  
  
—No tienes que preocuparte, todo saldrá bien, no necesitas involucrarte en esto—  
  
—La última vez que estuviste en peligro, no pude hacer nada para ayudarte, no quiero que te pase nada, de verdad quiero hacerlo—  
  
Él la abrazó más fuerte  
  
—Esta bien, si es lo que deseas hacer—  
  
En pocas horas los mortifagos estaban reunidos, Harry los vía desde el piso superior con Kira, que al ver a Snape se cubrió el rostro con la capucha de su capa. Voldemort hablaba  
  
—Este asedio será difícil pero podremos obtener el control de Azkaban, divídanse en pequeños grupos y esperen ordenes, manténganse en contacto, y lo más importante no tomen prisioneros—  
  
Todos empezaron a desaparecer, Snape estaba a punto de irse cuando Voldemort lo detuvo  
  
—Tú te quedas junto a Kira, deberás protegerla a ella y a Harry —  
  
Snape se sorprendió, no se imaginaba que algo así pasaría, vio a Voldemort desaparecer del salón mientras Kira y Harry bajaban las escaleras  
  
—Snape, es hora de irnos—  
  
—El chico debería quedarse, es muy joven para..—  
  
—El irá con nosotros, además estas aquí para defendernos—  
  
Los tres salieron después de que la mansión quedó vacía, Kira tomó la mano de Harry y extendió su mano a Snape, con recelo él la tomo, y cuando se dio cuenta estaban frente a Azkaban.  
  
Kira se acercó a Harry y le entregó un hermoso collar con un hermoso dije en forma de dragón  
  
—Harry esto será difícil, los recuerdo llegaran nuevamente a tu cabeza, si crees no poder con ellos, póntelo, te sentirás mejor—  
  
Snape comprendió lo que pasaba, era un collar para bloquear el poder de los dementores, no podía impedirlo sin descubrirse.  
  
Los tres se acercaron a la puerta principal, un dementor les cortó el paso, su mano putrefacta se dejo ver debajo de su raída túnica. Harry se estremeció, los recuerdos del ataque a Kira empezaba a regresar a su cerebro, los gritos, el perro, no pudo soportarlo más y se puso el collar, de inmediato todo desapareció, sin embargo, la flama del odio había sido alimentada nuevamente por los recuerdos, dándole más motivación para probarle a Voldemort que podía hacer esto. Kira se acercó al dementor, que al sentirla se retiró un par de pasos, ella habló  
  
—He regresado para darles lo que les prometí, alíense con Voldemort y tendrán las victimas que han deseado, déjenos entrar y les daremos a sus primeras victimas—  
  
El dementor se alejó, del interior empezaron a salir más, dejando a la prisión sin vigilancia, varios magos del ministerio salieron a ver que pasaba, Kira los paralizó en el momento que salieron, entregándoselos a los dementores. Voldemort apareció entonces, con sus mortigfagos y el ataque empezó, la prisión se volvió un pandemonium, gritos, luces, ruido de destrozos. Kira, Harry y Snape veían todo desde afuera. Los dementores ya habían terminado con sus victimas y esperaban pacientemente a que les proporcionaran más. Poco a poco la resistencia de la prisión cayo, y al amanecer, Azkaban pertenecía a Voldemort. Harry estaba confundido, no estaba seguro que sentir al respecto, pero nunca más dejaría sola a su madre, no importa lo que pasara. Snape sabía que estaba en peligro que ella no confiaba en él, y no pudo avisar a Dumbledore del ataque a Azkaban, estaba viendo como magos estaban siendo acabados, pero si intentaba algo seguramente sería descubierto y no podría volver a ser útil.  
  
Los más temibles mortifagos, los más fieles seguidores de Voldemort salieron triunfales por la puerta principal, sintiendo el calor del sol después de los terribles años de encierro, con una sed de venganza renovada con su nueva libertad. 


	9. La iniciación

Gracias a todos por seguir mi historia, y por dejar sus review son muy importantes para mi, esta historia esta a algunos capítulos de acabar y espero que les guste como ha quedado, nos vemos pronto ^^  
  
Capítulo IX  
  
La iniciación  
  
Harry estaba solo en su habitación, temblaba como una hoja, la toma de Azkaban fue cruel y despiadada. Los gritos aún sonaban en su cabeza, Kira entró en silencio, se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente. El se acogió en sus brazos.  
  
—¿Debemos hacer esto Madre?—  
  
—Si no deseas quedarte, puedo enviarte a casa, lejos de todo esto—  
  
—Entonces, veámonos de aquí, dejemos esta vida—  
  
El corazón noble de Harry aún luchaba contra la maldad y el odio que querían dominarlo, Kira lo sabía  
  
–Te enviare de regreso a casa cuando tu quieras, los cerezos están por florece, es mejor así, eres demasiado bueno para esto, este horror y destrucción debe ser repugnante ante tus ojos—  
  
Ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, tomo la perilla antes de salir le dijo  
  
—No puedo ir contigo, te acompañare parte del camino, recuerda que no importa lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo cuando me necesites—  
  
Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando Harry la cerró nuevamente  
  
—¿Por qué no puedes ir conmigo?.¿Por qué debes quedarte?—  
  
—Tengo una deuda con Voldemort, digamos que durante algún tiempo fue como un padre para mí, por mucho que no este de acuerdo con las cosas que esta haciendo, es un compromiso que no puedo eludir, lo siento Harry—  
  
—Yo...—  
  
—Piénsalo Harry, yo respetaré la decisión que tomes, aunque eso signifique que tengas que alejarte de mí—  
  
Ella le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación dejándolo solo. Kira se dirigió a uno de los aloncitos de la mansión, ahí estaba Voldemort esperándola  
  
—¿Lo hará?—  
  
—Tardará un poco, pero lo hará, ahora debo irme, ellos esperan—  
  
—¿Todos nos apoyaran?—  
  
—No, sólo unos cuantos rebeldes, pero creo que serán suficientes, regresaré antes del amanecer—  
  
Estaba por salir cuando Voldemort la detuvo sosteniéndola por una muñeca  
  
—Tengo algo para ti, tal vez sea de utilidad—  
  
Voldemort le coloca una cadena al cuello, finamente adornada con pequeños rubíes y zafiros, y en el centro una cruz de plata que brillaba bajo las tenues luces de las velas  
  
—Sé que no la necesitas, pero sabia que se vería bien en ti—  
  
Ella le dio un beso y salió de la mansión. No tardó mucho en llegar a la ciudad, las calles ya estaban desiertas, caminó por varias calles, hasta que de pronto oyó que la seguían, se detuvo y giró para ver quien era. Un hombre alto estaba parado como a unos 50 metros de donde ella se encontraba. Vestía de negro, con un traje fino, camisa de seda y reloj de oro. Su cabello era negro y su piel pálida parecía cera.  
  
—Una mujer tan bella e indefensa como tu no debería caminar por estas calles sola—  
  
Kira pudo darse cuenta que no era el único en la calle otros estaban escondidos en los techos cercanos, observando atentamente lo que pasaba.  
  
—No soy tan indefensa como parezco—dijo ella con una voz melosa  
  
El se movió hacia ella con una velocidad sobrehumana, salvando la distancia que los separaba en un segundo, ella pudo ver entonces los ojos de este hombre, de un azul cobalto que haría que cualquier mujer cayera a sus pies. Ella habló con voz calmada pero firme  
  
—¿Están dispuestos a aliarse con Voldemort?—  
  
—¿Él, nos dará lo que pedimos?—  
  
—Si, mi clan esta dispuesto a hacerlo—  
  
—¿Los demás clanes no se interpondrán?—  
  
Él la examinaba con curiosidad, en especial la reliquia que colgaba de su cuello  
  
—No, desean evitar el contacto con cualquier mago, no desean intervenir en la guerra que se avecina, se han alejado de aquí, la mayoría ya ha emigrado, y los que aun queda, están por irse—  
  
—Bien, mañana tendrán lo que piden— Al decir esto, ella se empezó a alejar, el se abalanzó hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos  
  
—¿Cómo sabemos que cumplirán su palabra— él se acercó su boca al cuello de Kira, pero el crucifijo le impedía morderla, de pronto sintió que todo su cuerpo se paralizaba como si fuera de piedra, ella le habló al oído  
  
—La cruz es solo una bonita joya, no la necesito para defenderme de los de tu clase, si quisiera ya habría acabado contigo y todo tu clan, no intentes morderme si no quieres terminar como un montón de ceniza—  
  
Él pudo moverse nuevamente y se separo de ella. Kira saco de su ropa un cuchillo de plata y con rapidez hizo un corte en la palma de su mano, de inmediato la sangre empezó a corres por el corte, ella ofreció su mano  
  
—Mi sangre sellará este pacto, si cumplen con nuestras expectativas recibirán mucho más de lo que piden—  
  
El tomo la mano de Kira con suavidad, y posó sus labios sobre la herida, después de algunos segundos, el saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo de seda y con cuidado vendó la herida  
  
—Mañana en la noche, iremos a expresar nuestro agradecimiento a lord Voldemort—  
  
Y desapareció en la noche, al igual que todos aquellos que observaban a la lejanía. Ella regresó a mansión, Harry la esperaba en la puerta y se percato de inmediato del pañuelo ensangrentado que cubría la herida.  
  
—Estas herida— Kira lo vio con ternura  
  
—No te preocupes estoy bien, no es nada de cuidado—  
  
Ella se dirigió a la biblioteca donde esperaba Voldemort  
  
—¿Y bien?—  
  
—Han aceptado estarán aquí mañana—  
  
Harry veía todo desde la puerta, Kira se dirigió hacia un pequeño estante que contenía algunas pociones y tomo una de color púrpura que vació sobre la herida en poco tiempo estaba completamente curada. Tiro el pañuelo al suelo. Harry no podía soportar esto, seguramente si él hubiera ido a hacer lo que Voldemort le pidió a Kira, ella no habría salido herida, no podía permitir que se siguiera arriesgando así, debía conseguir más poder para protegerla. Con decisión camino hasta Voldemort y le dijo  
  
—Quiero aprender, quiero ser mas fuerte, haré lo que me digas que debo hacer—  
  
Voldemort lo vio con satisfacción, Kira se acercó a él  
  
—Estas seguro Harry, aún puedes alejarte de todo esto si lo deseas— le dijo como si quisiera protegerlo, él la miró a los ojos, en su mirada había la convicción de que esto era lo que debía hacer  
  
—Si, quiero hacerlo, desde hoy mismo si es posible—  
  
Voldemort se acerco a él  
  
—Bien esta noche todos sabrán que serás mi discípulo, es una noche importante, Kira ayúdalo para el ritual—  
  
Kira salió de la habitación seguida de Harry. Mientras tanto Voldemort llamó a colagusano  
  
—Mi lord, en que puedo servirle—  
  
—Convoca a todos los mortifagos para esta noche, Harry Potter se convertirá en mi heredero, prepara todo para el ritual, al caer la noche nos convertiremos en la alianza más poderosa del mundo mágico—  
  
La noticia fue conocida por los mortifagos esa misma tarde, Snape daba la noticia a Dumbledore en los cuarteles secretos de la Orden del Fénix, los ojos azules de él antiguo director de Hogwarts se veían tranquilos detrás de sus gafas de media luna, Lupin se acerco, consternado  
  
—No podemos permitir que Voldemort convierta a Harry en su discípulo, aun tenemos esperanzas de salvarlo, ¿no es así, profesor? —  
  
Dumbledore caminó unos pasos alrededor de la habitación absorto en sus pensamientos  
  
—Todavía podemos recuperarlo, su corazón es tan puro como el de sus padres, nuestro mayor obstáculo es esa mujer que se hace pasar por su madre, ella es el peligro real, si podemos mostrarle a Harry a sus verdaderos padres podremos traerlo de vuelta, el debe conocer su origen, Severus ¿has visto a esa mujer?—  
  
—Si, pero nunca he visto su cara, siempre esta encapuchada—  
  
Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento, Sirius Black se acercó, sacó de entre sus ropas la foto de Lily, James cargando a Harry  
  
—Esta debe servir, debemos rescatarlo de esa mujer—  
  
Sirius se acercó a Snape y le entregó la foto  
  
—Eres el único que puede llegar a él—  
  
Snape la tomó, Dumbledore se acercó a él  
  
—No te arriesgues si no es necesario, necesitamos saber que está pasando, si te descubren perderemos toda posibilidad de acercarnos a él, ten cuidado—  
  
Snape salió de la habitación. Al anochecer estaba llegando a la mansión, había mucha actividad, varios magos encapuchados estaban en el interior, la mayoría hablaba en voz baja, pero se podía distinguir entre los murmullos el nombre de Harry Potter. Al entrar al gran salón, Snape pudo distinguir un altar de mármol al centro, con un pequeño caldero de oro sobre una flama azul. Su contenido estaba hirviendo, varias pequeñas vasijas estaban alrededor conteniendo varios líquidos, entre ellas una que contenía lo que sin duda era sangre. De pronto sintió que alguien lo aferraba de un brazo, un estremecimiento cruzo su espalda al darse cuenta que era Voldemort quien estaba a su lado.  
  
—Me alegra que llegaras a tiempo Severus, me interesa saber que esta pasando con ese amante de los sangre sucia, debe ser un sacrificio muy grande convivir con gente de esa clase pero tu esfuerzo será recompensado—  
  
—Es un honor poder servirle mi señor—  
  
—Bien espero que sea verdad, si no, sabes que lo pagaras con tu vida, ahora prepárate, la ceremonia empezara pronto, es hora de ir por el chico—  
  
Snape hizo una reverencia y pensó que esta era su oportunidad  
  
—Mi señor, permítame hacerlo—  
  
Y se alejo de inmediato. Subió la gran escalinata de mármol, y tocó suavemente en la habitación de Harry, desde el interior se oyó una voz invitándole a entrar, al abrir la puerta vio al chico parado al centro de la habitación, y Kira afuera en el balcón viendo hacia los jardines, como siempre su rostro oculto, Snape se acercó al chico  
  
—Es hora, ¿estas listo?—  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza, Snape dejó caer la foto frente al chico como si hubiera sido un accidente, Harry la vió y de inmediato la levantó, era la misma foto que estaba en su amada casa, sobre una mesita junto a su cama, el único recuerdo que tenía de su padre  
  
—¿de donde ha sacado esta foto?—  
  
—Un amigo de tu padre la tenía—  
  
Harry la observó varios minutos, con cariño toco el rostro del hombre que lo saludaba desde la foto  
  
—Prometo protegerla padre, nada le pasará mientras este conmigo—  
  
Snape no podía prever esta reacción, no era posible, el chico conocía a sus padres, entonces, ¿qué misterio había detrás de todo eso?, Snape entonces se dio cuenta que ella los había observado todo el tiempo a pocos metros de ella, y que no había hecho nada para impedir que el chico viera la foto. Kira se acercó con paso lento a Harry y tomó la foto y la dejó sobre la mesita de noche  
  
—Debemos ir ahora Harry—  
  
Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, antes de salir Kira se detuvo  
  
—Vamos Snape no debes perderte de esto—  
  
Aun desconcertado por lo que acababa de pasar los siguió, al bajar por la escalinata todos los mortifagos presentes hicieron una vaya guiando el camino de los recién llegados hacía el pequeño altar, Snape tomo el lugar que habían dejado para él cerca del altar, Kira iba atrás de Harry con paso lento, Voldemort los esperaba junto al caldero que seguía hirviendo. Snape sabía que el ritual que estaban a punto de hacer tenía el objetivo de eliminar la última barrera de protección del muchacho, la que su madre había utilizado para protegerlo de la maldición que Voldemort le lanzara, estaba tranquilo porque la única forma de eliminarla era utilizando la sangre de algún mago de su familia, y con su madre y padre muertos no había manera que lograran completar el ritual, esto les daría más tiempo para encontrar otra manera de liberar al muchacho.  
  
En pocos minutos el ritual empezó, cánticos en extrañas lenguas salieron de la boca del señor tenebroso, los ingredientes empezaron a ser lanzados al caldero, la poción cambió de color varias veces, el recipiente con sangre fue vaciado al último, después Kira se acercó, con un alfiler de plata se hizo una herida en la punta de su dedo, algunas gotas de su sangre cayeron en el caldero, la poción tomó un color dorado al igual que el humo que salía de ella. Voldemort vació un poco en una copa de oro y se la dio a Harry. El chico no lo pensó dos veces, tomó el contenido de un solo trago, por un momento se sintió mareado, un extraño frió recorrió todo su cuerpo, y segundos después desapareció. Voldemort se acercó a él, y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que había estado en la mansión lo toco, con su dedo índice recorrió lentamente la cicatriz de su frente, una gran sonrisa recorrió aquel rostro mas parecido a un reptil que a un humano, su voz siseante resonó en el salón  
  
—Mortifagos, hoy Harry Potter se ha convertido en uno más de nosotros, como un heredero de Salazar Slytherin—  
  
Horas más tarde Snape se reunía con Dumbledore y la Orden, Sirius se acercó de inmediato al profesor de Pociones  
  
—¿Que sucedió?, ¿Funcionó?—  
  
Snape lo esquivo y se dirigió directamente a Dumbledore  
  
—Lo siento profesor, la fotografía no tuvo ningún efecto en él, sabe perfectamente quienes son sus padres—  
  
Dumbledore seguía tranquilo  
  
—No me esperaba esto, debemos pensar en otra cosa y pronto—  
  
la voz de Snape sonó sombría  
  
—Eso no es todo profesor, el señor tenebroso ha logrado hacer desaparecer la protección que La madre de Harry había dejado, y lo ha convertido en su discípulo—  
  
Un silenció sepulcral se apodero de todos en la habitación, todos sentían la misma opresión en su corazón, y por primera vez Dumbledore parecía verse cansado y preocupado, todos sabían lo que pasaba, cada minuto la posibilidad de salvar a Harry Potter de las garras de Voldemort se alejaba cada vez más. 


	10. La noche del vampiro

Hola de nuevo, espero que a todos les este gustando, el siguiente capitulo estará listo en un par de días, alguien tiene que morir y estoy ajustando los últimos detalles, nos vemos pronto. gracias por sus reviews ^ ^  
  
CAPITULO X La noche del vampiro  
  
Harry empezó su educación al lado de Voldemort, Kira siempre estaba presente, observando y evaluado, nunca intervenía. Las artes oscuras que Voldemort sabía iban más allá de lo que la mayoría imaginaba y ahora el único con quien compartía este conocimiento era aquel chico de ojos verdes. El día siguiente a su iniciación como discípulo de Voldemort el clan de vampiros apareció para jurar su lealtad hacía el señor oscuro y obtener la recompensa que les había prometido a cambio, Harry debía estar presente para que quedara clara su posición ante aquellos seres. Lo primero que aprendió era a no invitar a entrar a un vampiro a la casa, pues una vez que se les ha invitado, no hay magia que pueda expulsarlos y siempre encontraran una manera de entrar aunque todas las entradas posibles estén cerradas. Así que la reunión se llevó a cabo en el jardín de la mansión, la luna llena iluminaba los alrededores con una luz plateada, Voldemort iba al frente seguido de Harry y Kira, un grupo de 9 ó 10 personas los esperaban, vestían de manera elegante con relojes finos y ropa de diseñador, su piel blanca parecía brillar bajo la luz de la luna. El mas alto se acercó e hizo una reverencia frente al señor tenebroso.  
  
—Mi nombre es Warrick, estoy aquí para cerrar nuestro pacto—  
  
Harry pudo ver los dos pequeños pero afilados colmillos que sobresalían del resto de sus dientes, Warrick se acercó a sus compañeros, eran de diferentes grupos étnicos  
  
—Ellos conforman mi clan, Donnely, Yukio, Yuma, Mitchel, Aideen, Borka, Kaylee, Maximilian y Fabián y prometemos servirte señor de la oscuridad—  
  
El amanecer empezaba a acercarse, los vampiros presentían su cercanía y empezaron a inquietarse. Kira hizo un movimiento con su mano y brazaletes de oro aparecieron en la muñeca izquierda de cada uno de los vampiros presentes, en ese momento todos ellos sintieron el cuerpo paralizado, la angustia se reflejaba en sus ojos e iba creciendo conforme el amanecer se acercaba, hasta que el primer rayo de luz apareció iluminando el horizonte con una luz rojiza, y en pocos segundos el jardín fue iluminado, la piel de los vampiros se veía pálida como la cera a la luz del sol, pero sus cuerpos no estaban en llamas, no había dolor, como lo habían deseado los habían convertido en caminantes diurnos, entonces pudieron moverse para sentir nuevamente el calor del sol en su piel, Warrick se acercó.  
  
—Estamos a su servicio—  
  
Sin embargo, Fabián no pudo soportar esta extraña libertad que ahora se les ofrecía, de un salto se lanzó contra Kira y Harry, quien ante la impresión dio un paso atrás esperando el ataque, pero entonces el brazalete desapareció de la muñeca de Fabián y apareció en la mano de Voldemort, el vampiro se hizo polvo en segundos, después de lanzar un espantoso grito.  
  
—No intenten traicionarme o correrán la misma suerte que él, sírvanme bien y recibirán mas de lo que han pedido—  
  
Voldemort regreso a la mansión tomando del hombro a Harry, Kira los seguía de cerca  
  
——Debes siempre sentirte en control de la situación nunca muestres debilidad o te tomarán como un ser débil y fácil de engañar—  
  
Al entrar al gran salón Kira vio a Snape platicando con Lucius Malfoy, ella pensó que era hora de jugar con los seguidores de Dumbledore, ya que estaba segura que él era el traidor, ella se acercó a Harry y le dijo al oído  
  
—Es hora de que te acostumbres a tu nueva posición, ve hacía ellos y ordena a Snape que me vea en la biblioteca —  
  
Algo nervioso Harry se dirigió a los dos hombres, mientras Kira entraba en la biblioteca, Lucius y Severus se dieron cuenta de la presencia del chico. Voldemort observaba a lo lejos, Harry estaba nervioso pero lo hizo con todo el aplomo que podía  
  
—Snape, mi madre quiere verte en la biblioteca, ahora—  
  
Los hombres hicieron una reverencia aunque había cierto desagrado al tener que obedecer las ordenes de aquel chiquillo, Snape pensó que era una buena oportunidad para averiguar más de aquella mujer. Snape se despidió de Malfoy, hizo una ligera reverencia a Harry y se dirigió a la biblioteca, la puerta estaba semiabierta, así que entró. Kira estaba en el gran ventanal que daba al jardín, su capa estaba en el sillón, su cabellera castaña rojiza caía suavemente por su espalda.  
  
—Cierra la puerta con llave Severus, no quiero que nos molesten—  
  
Él obedeció, se quedó junto a la puerta observándola, le sorprendía que no usara las ropas propias de un mago bajo la túnica o la capa, era la primera vez que la veía sin que se cubriera totalmente la cara y el cuerpo. Kira estaba elegantemente vestida con un conjunto de terciopelo negro, la blusa de cuello alto hacía lucir en todo su esplendor el crucifijo que Voldemort le regalara, llevaba una falda corta y unas botas altas de gamuza. Snape la miró por varios minutos percatándose de que no solo se veía hermosa, sino peligrosa también.  
  
—Acércate—  
  
Él obedeció, quedó a pocos pasos de ella, sólo necesitaba estirarse para tocarla  
  
—Sé lo que has estado haciendo, sé que has llevado información al exterior—  
  
Se sintió acorralado, pero lo disimulo lo más que pudo, agradecía que ella estuviera de espaldas y que no hubiera visto su reacción inicial  
  
—No haría eso, le debo fidelidad a mi señor—  
  
Ella empezó a girar mientras hablaba hasta quedar cara a cara  
  
—A mi no puedes engañarme Snivellus—.  
  
Snape no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, tanto por lo que había oído como por lo que estaba viendo retrocedió atemorizado y tropezó con el sillón, se quedó sentado inmóvil por la sorpresa  
  
—¡Lilly Evans!—  
  
Ella se acercó al sillón, apoyó su rodilla en el sillón entre las piernas de Snape, se inclinó hacía adelante colocando sus manos en el respaldo dejando al profesor de pociones sin escapatoria. Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros uno del otro. Él podía verla bien, cada detalle  
  
—Veo que no te has olvidado de mí—  
  
No podía creerlo, Lilly estaba muerta, todos lo sabían, pero esa mujer frente a él era idéntica, aquel rostro y esos hermosos ojos verdes que eran idénticos a los del chico que se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos.  
  
—Sé que iras a contar esto a tus amigos, y ya no importa sabes, Harry no se separará de mí ahora, aun no he decidido si le diré a Voldemort o no, pero más te vale que sigas apareciéndote por aquí como si nada, porque el señor tenebroso podría sospechar de ti y te buscaría hasta matarte y no queremos que pase eso... aun... así que quiero que seas un buen chico y le digas esto a Dumbledore y procura tranquilizarte sino quieres que sospechen algo—  
  
Le dio un beso en la boca y salió de la biblioteca dejándolo solo, aturdido y temeroso.  
  
Esa noche Snape se reunió con la Orden, al oír la noticia de lo que había pasado todos se quedaron sorprendidos, ahora comprendían lo que había pasado con la foto, y porque Harry parecía tan allegado a aquella mujer  
  
—¿cómo puede utilizar la apariencia de Lilly?, la poción multijugos sólo funciona con personas vivas, No es así profesor— Dijó Sirius visiblemente molesto —No perdonaré a esa mujer, no sólo a contaminado la mente de Harry, sino también a usurpado la memoria de Lilly, prometo que cuando la tenga cerca la mataré—  
  
Dumbledore se acercó, estaba sereno y no dejaba que su sorpresa nublara su juicio  
  
—Debemos averiguar como lo hace, y acabar con ese hechizo cuanto antes, para llegar hasta Harry—  
  
Todos salieron a investigar, sólo quedaron Dumbledore y Arthur Weasley  
  
—Albus, ¿qué crees que está pasando?—  
  
—Hay algo más profundo alrededor de esto que nosotros desconocemos, ahí está la clave de lo que buscamos—  
  
—Iré a casa, Molly debe estar preocupada, tal vez alguno de los chicos sepa algo—  
  
Dumbledore se quedó sólo, de pronto una figura femenina salió de las sombras, el tomo su varita listo para pelear  
  
—No vine a pelear, es algo muy aburrido sabes, nunca me ha gustado hacerlo—  
  
Kira salió de entre las sombras, Dumbledore de repente sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba, sabía que era ella la que poseía esa magia. Ella se acercó más hasta que él pudo verla bien. Era sin duda la viva imagen de Lilly, pero no detenida en el tiempo como imaginaba, sino como si no hubiera muerto y hubiera seguido su vida  
  
—¿Quién eres?—  
  
Ella se acercó y lo abrazó, como si hubiera encontrado a alguien muy querido después de mucho tiempo, susurro unas palabras  
  
—Cantamen Cassandra—  
  
Ella se alejó un poco y lo observó  
  
—Eres muy poderoso, no deseo tener un enfrentamiento contigo, además no deseo matarte, fuiste muy querido por alguien muy cercano a mí, eso me hace sentir simpatía por ti—  
  
—Deja libre a Harry—  
  
—No puedo hacer eso, pero te daré algo, te diré toda la verdad, lo único malo es que el hechizo que acabo de lanzarte te impedirá que lo comentes con alguien, y si de algún modo lo logras decir, nadie te creerá, no puedo arriesgarme aún a que descubras mis secretos—  
  
Ella volvió a acercarse a él y le dijo todo al oído, cada detalle y cada secreto, al terminar le dio un beso en la mejilla como si se despidiera de su padre y desapareció. Horas después Arthur regresó y encontró a Dumbledore meditando frente a la chimenea, preocupado por el grado de abstracción del director de Hogwarts, se acercó preocupado  
  
—¿Que sucede?—  
  
— Arthur, debemos ser cuidadosos, es peor de lo que imaginamos— 


	11. La muerte de la dama de la oscuridad

¿Quién será mi próxima victima? ¿cómo morirá?, no se pierdan este capitulo para averiguarlo.  
  
CAPITULO XI  
  
LA MUERTE DE LA DAMA DE LA OSCURIDAD  
  
Dumbledore sabía ahora toda la verdad, pero no le era posible comunicarlo a los demás a causa del hechizo que había lanzado Kira sobre él, sin embargo, ahora estaban más alerta que nunca preparados para lo que pasara.  
  
Harry estaba en el balcón de la mansión, le gustaba mirar lo que hacían los vampiros, en especial Warrick, le causaba mucha curiosidad su forma de actuar, de cómo guiaba a su clan. De repente, Warrick desapareció del jardín, Harry lo buscó sólo para darse cuenta que ahora estaba frente a el, como si hubiera aparecido de la nada  
  
—¡Que es lo que deseas preguntar?— le dijo Warrick mientras clavaba sus ojos azul cobalto en los ojos verdes del chico  
  
— eh...yo sólo quería preguntar.. como es la inmortalidad—  
  
El vampiro lo observaba con mucha curiosidad, el estaba tan fascinado con el chico, como el chico lo estaba de él  
  
—La inmortalidad es un regalo que no cualquiera puede mantener, muchos se cansan y se dejan morir. El paso del tiempo es implacable, y difícil de soportar, además que puede llegar a ser una existencia muy solitaria, porque lo preguntas, ¿acaso quieres convertirte en uno de nosotros—  
  
—No... yo no—  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del adolescente al ver los blancos colmillos de Warrick y como no dejaba de verlo  
  
—Eres especial chico, si alguna vez me necesitas, llámame, yo podré encontrarte sin problemas—  
  
El vampiro se alejó, regresando con los de su clan, dejando a Harry, confundido, pero visiblemente complacido con ese encuentro, era la primea vez que alguien se ponía a sus ordenes sin hacerle una expresión de desagrado.  
  
Mientras tanto Kira ya había escogido a su siguiente victima, Sirius Black, tenía algunas deudas pendientes con él. Esa noche salió sola con su capa de terciopelo, hacía frío, sabía que Sirius Black estaba solo. Dumbledore y los demás miembros de la Orden buscaban alianzas para poder enfrentarse definitivamente a Voldemort. Harry vio salir a Kira y sintió curiosidad por saber a donde iba, Warrick iba con él, la siguieron por un largo rato, hasta que ella llegó a su objetivo. Con un solo movimiento abrió la puerta y entró, la casa estaba completamente en silencio, la chimenea estaba encendida y un hombre estaba sentado frente al fuego. Kira se acercó tan silenciosa como un gato  
  
—Tanto tiempo sin verte Sirius—  
  
El se sobresaltó, aquella voz no le era desconocida, pero sentía que nunca la había oído, se levantó de un salto de su asiento para quedar frente a ella  
  
—Tu no eres Lilly—  
  
—Como puedes estar tan seguro de eso, acaso todo lo que pasamos juntos no importa nada—  
  
Ella se acercó a él hasta quedar a pocos centímetros, Sirius veía aquellos profundos ojos verdes y en su corazón crecía el odio al ver que un ser tan despreciable utilizara la imagen de alguien tan querido para él  
  
—Se que estas utilizando algún hechizo o encantamiento para hacerte pasar por ella—  
  
—Y porque no lo averiguas, si me matas el hechizo desaparecerá y me verás como realmente soy, no es lo que piensas—  
  
El intentó sacar su varita pero ella lo golpeo haciéndolo caer al suelo, la varita voló por los aires cayendo a varios metros de ellos  
  
—No pensaras que fuera sencillo—  
  
—Juro que te haré pagar por lo que has hecho con Harry—  
  
Sirius se lanzó hacía ella para golpearla, ella aprovecho su impulso para tirarlo al suelo, el cayó de espaldas, ella se sentó sobre él utilizando sus rodillas para inmovilizar las manos de Sirius. De pronto sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba  
  
—Cuantas veces no deseaste tenerme así, pero eras demasiado leal para admitir lo que deseabas hacer con la esposa de tu mejor amigo—  
  
—¡CALLATE, TU NO ERES LILLY!—  
  
Ella sonrió  
  
—Es una lastima que sólo puedas disfrutarlo por tan poco tiempo, pero debes pagar por lo que me hiciste la última vez que nos vimos—  
  
Ella sacó un cuchillo de plata y se preparó para hundirlo en el pecho de aquel hombre, de pronto oyó un ruido, alguien acababa de entrar, debía darse prisa, intentó descargar el golpe pero de pronto algo se lo impidió, la filosa punta del arma estaba a pocos centímetros de Sirius cuando Harry entró, Kira lo vio, pero no podía moverse de su mano cayo el cuchillo como si no pudiera cometer un acto de tal naturaleza, o pro lo menos eso pensó Harry al verla sin embargo, la verdad era otra. Par Kira el cuarto empezó a desaparecer, hasta quedar en la total oscuridad, le pareció ver su reflejo en esa oscuridad, se acercó para ver mejor, pero no era su reflejo, esa imagen era por lo menos 10 años más joven que ella y entonces lo comprendió  
  
—Lilly—  
  
—No puedes continuar con esto Millie, por favor detente—  
  
—No puedes regresar, por eso invocaste mi alma ha este lugar, ingenioso—  
  
Lilly se acercó  
  
—Por favor, detén toda esta locura, aleja a Harry de Voldemort—  
  
—Tú me pediste que lo protegiera, y eso es lo que he hecho todos estos años, ha sido un niño feliz, y nunca le ha pasado nada—  
  
—No sabía que mis ruegos llegarían a ti, no sabía ni siquiera que existías, podía presentir que había algo más allá pero no sabía que eras tu, no sabía que mi último gran deseo llegaría a ti—  
  
—Yo tampoco pedir sentir tanto amor por tu hijo, como si fuera mío, dejaste ese sentimiento en mi corazón y aún sigue ahí, hice lo mejor que pude para él, lo protegí y lo ame como tu lo hubieras hecho, tal vez de la misma manera no, pero si con el mismo fin—  
  
De pronto Kira sintió algo, algo estaba por pasar, ella se acercó a Lilly y la abrazó  
  
—No puedo detenerlo, ya todo ha pasado, el destino es el que tiene las cartas en su mano ahora, Lilly, somos hermanas y te quiero, pero ya no puedo hacer nada para detener esto—  
  
—Pide ayuda a Dumbledore, a la Orden ellos te ayudaran—  
  
Se alejaron para poder mirarse directamente a los ojos, Lilly sabía que si su hermana sentía el mismo amor por Harry que ella podría convencerla tarde o temprano, tal vez su alma podría eliminar algo de la maldad del alma de su hermana  
  
—Por favor Millie, hazlo por él—  
  
Kira se llevó las manos al cuello y sonrió  
  
—Sabes, eres la única que me ha llamado por mi nombre muggle, no recordaba que existía, el nombre que nuestros padres escogieron para mi, Evans un apellido que nunca use, Tom decía que era la dama de la oscuridad, por eso me nombro Kira, eso es lo que significa mi nombre. Es una lastima que nadie más pueda llamarme Millie otra vez, siento de verdad no poder ayudarte aunque quisiera Lilly, ya es muy tarde, salvaste a Sirius Black de una muerte segura, pero al hacerlo has causado mi muerte—  
  
—No es posible...—  
  
—Al detenerme Harry pensará que no pude hacerle daño a Black, me creerá incapaz de lastimar a nadie y eso provocará un dolor más grande cuando muera a manos de Black, él ya debe haberse dado cuenta que estoy indefensa, que no puedo moverme y no desperdiciará esta oportunidad, ya una vez me salve de su ataque, pero esta vez no lo permitirá—  
  
Los ojos de Lilly se llenaron de lagrimas, su voz estaba llenándose de angustia  
  
—Sirius no es capaz de hacerte daño, no si te pareces a mi—  
  
—Lo he hecho enfurecer, lo hice creer que estoy utilizando tu imagen, no se detendrá hasta matarme, ya no falta mucho, ya no puedo hacer nada—  
  
Lilly observó entonces las manos de Kira, estaban cubiertas de sangre  
  
—Te veré del otro lado querida hermana—  
  
Kira cerró los ojos, sólo para empezar a sentir un infinito dolor en su cuello, pudo percibir el sabor de su sangre en la boca, a penas podía respirar, pudo sentir el peso del gran perro negro sobre ella, las grandes patas delanteras estaban sobre sus hombros impidiéndole moverse, intentó moverse pero el perro mordía una y otra vez su cuello destrozándolo, podía oír los gritos desesperados de Harry intentando liberarla del enorme perro negro. Sirius estaba fuera de si, solo deseaba exterminarla, Harry sintió tanta desesperación que no supo como pasó, pero de repente el perro volaba por los aires y se estrellaba contra un mueble quedando inconsciente. Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin y Minerva McGonagall aparecieron en la habitación, el caos reinante en la habitación los tomo de sorpresa, Sirius inconsciente en un rincón, Harry frente a ellos junto al cuerpo ensangrentado de quien parecía ser Lilly Potter. El chico gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
—¡POR FAVOR AYÚDENLA!—  
  
Pero ellos veían la enorme herida dejada por Sirius en el cuello de Kira, estaban en shock, no había nada que pudiera ayudar, tardarían mucho en preparar algo para curarla, además sabían que ella era la culpable de que Harry e fuera, y pensaban lo mismo que Sirius, cuando muriera el hechizo se desvanecería y el chico podría ver que ella no era su madre, debían dejarla morir para recuperar a Harry Potter  
  
—No podemos hacer nada, lo sentimos—  
  
Los ojos verdes de Harry estaban llenos de lagrimas, su mirada era una suplica, debía haber una forma de salvarla, Arthur intento acercarse para separarlo de ella, pero Harry se aferraba a Kira —¡NO SE ACERQUEN A MI!—  
  
Una fuerza mágica los obligo a alejarse, emanaba del chico cada célula de su cuerpo estaba creando magia intentando ayudar a su madre pero era inútil, Kira vio a Harry, con mucho trabajo logro tocar su rostro, quiso hablar pero no había forma que saliera ningún sonido de su garganta destrozada, pero el pudo entender lo que decía "Lo siento, te quiero mucho Harry"  
  
—¡NOOO, NO PUEDES MORIR, NO PUEDES DEJARME—  
  
Harry volteo a la ventana, Warrick estaba afuera, no podía entrar  
  
—Warrick, entra rápido, debes hacer algo—  
  
El vampiro apareció a su lado, la voz de Harry se apagaba  
  
—Hazlo, ahora—  
  
El vampiro vio la decisión del chico y no titubeo, dejo caer su sangre sobre la boca de Kira aunque el sabía que posiblemente ya era demasiado tarde, pero el chico necesitaba sentir ese apoyo o se volvería loco  
  
—No puedo asegurarte que funcione, tal vez ya era demasiado tarde—  
  
Warrick abrazó al chico que empezaba a sollozar descontrolado, los magos presentes estaban sorprendidos ante esta imagen, un chico sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de una mujer, mientras un vampiro los custodiaba. McGonagal intentaba romper el escudo mágico que Harry había colocado, pero era demasiado fuerte. Black estaba herido y seguía inconsciente. Por varios minutos todo quedo en silencio. Harry habló con una voz vacía y lejana  
  
—Debemos llevarla a casa—  
  
Warrick soltó a Harry y con mucho cuidado tomó el cuerpo de Kira en sus brazos, sus hermosos ojos verdes seguían abiertos a pesar que ella había muerto ya hacía varios minutos, el chico los vio ahora sin brillo y fijos, con cuidado. Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, el paso de Harry era tembloroso, Lupin habló  
  
—Harry, podemos ayudarte, no te vayas—  
  
Antes de cruzar la puerta Harry se detuvo, no quería mirarlos, su voz sonó amenazadora  
  
—No vuelvan a pronunciar mi nombre, regresaré a saldar cuentas con ese asesino—  
  
Ambos hombres salieron sin mirar atrás perdiéndose en la noche. 


	12. Luctus et persecutus

Hola gracias por los reviews, agradezco mucho la atención que le dan a mi fic, Espero que puedan darme su opinión a cerca de Warrick, me gusto por sus ojos azul cobalto jejeje, sus motivos para estar con Harry son el resultado de otra historia que algun día la contare. Espero que les guste  
  
Besos  
  
Capitulo XII  
  
Luctus et persecutus  
  
Harry se encerró en su habitación con el cuerpo de Kira durante varios días, no deseaba ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Warrick; Voldemort había podido ver el cuerpo de Kira durante algunos segundos antes de que desaparecieran con el en el segundo piso, lamentó su muerte, pero también estaba aliviado de poder librarse de ella y de su constante amenaza y sin duda ahora con la ayuda de Harry apoderarse del mundo sería más fácil.  
  
Snape estaba preocupado, había sido informado de lo que había pasado, pero no podía acercarse ya que algún Vampiro estaba siempre custodiando la puerta. AL cuarto día Harry salió, Yuma uno de los vampiros, alto de ojos cafés y sin duda descendiente de nativos americanos, estaba en la puerta  
  
—Llama a Warrick — dijo Harry con una voz dura y vacía  
  
Yuma obedeció, unos minutos después Warrick entró a la habitación, estaba oscura, el cuerpo de Kira estaba como él lo había dejado, parecía que estaba dormida; una fina bufanda de seda cubría la herida mortal, la tela mostraba varias manchas de sangre seca. El vampiro esperaba percibir el olor de la muerte, pero lo único que se hacía notar era un suave aroma a rosas. Harry se acercó a él  
  
—¿Ya es uno de ustedes?—  
  
Warrick se acercó a la cama y la observo por un largo rato  
  
—No, llegue muy tarde, lo siento, no pude ayudarla, mi sangre sólo hará que su cuerpo permanezca así posiblemente para siempre, no sucumbirá al toque de los muertos—  
  
—Hay alguna posibilidad de que...—  
  
—Nunca he sabido de alguien que tardara tanto en convertirse, lo siento, no puedo darte esperanzas—  
  
Harry estaba cansado y débil por el ayuno, sus piernas apenas lo sostenían, sólo el ferviente deseo de permanecer junto a Kira lo mantenía en pie. Warrick se acercó a él y lo abrazó, Harry hundió su cara en el frío pecho del vampiro y empezó a llorar. Después de un rato se quedo dormido en los brazos de aquel ser sobrenatural que los sotenía sin dificultad gracias a su gran fuerza.  
  
Cuando el chico despertó estaba en otro cuarto acompañado por una mujer joven de piel blanca y cabello rojo.  
  
—Warrick me dijo que necesitabas recuperar fuerzas, esto es algo que solía preparar, es bueno para reponerse—  
  
Ella le ofreció un plato de un guisado extraño, pero su aroma era exquisito, Harry quiso rechazarlo  
  
—Debes comer, sino... no tendrás fuerzas, Warrick tiene algo que mostrarte, pero primero debes comer—  
  
De mala gana comió, estaba terminando de comer cuando Warrick llegó  
  
—Gracias Kylee, déjanos solos—  
  
La joven salió, Warrick llevaba algunos dibujo que colocó sobre el regazo de Harry, él pudo ver que se trataba de un mausoleo, adornado con imágenes de Ángeles y una gran puerta adornada con flores y aves.  
  
—Lo diseñe para tu madre, no puedes cuidarla eternamente, necesita un lugar seguro—  
  
Harry vio cada uno de los dibujos y comprendió la verdad, su madre había muerto pero no deseaba que reposara en un frió hoyo en la tierra  
  
—¿Cómo lo hacemos?—  
  
—Eres poderoso Harry, puedes usar la magia para hacerlo, he encontrado el lugar perfecto—  
  
Ambos salieron de la mansión fueron hacía la parte trasera, a unos 50 metros de la casa había un claro, rodeado de pinos y cipreses. Era el lugar perfecto. Harry nunca había intentado algo así, levantó su varita e invocó todo su poder, esta vez era diferente, podía sentir la magia fluyendo por su cuerpo, recorriendo sus venas, esto que deseaba era fácil de obtener. La magia era algo natural en él, de la tierra surgieron extrañas formas que se elevaron varios metros hacía el cielo y comenzaron a danzar, al cabo de algunos minutos una construcción de mármol blanco y de estilo griego dominaba el lugar, una gran puerta de bronce custodiaba la entrada, junto a la puerta estaban las esculturas de un león y un lobo y sobre el dintel de la puerta estaba posado un grifo con sus alas extendidas y sus garras de bronce brillaban amenazadoras. Harry y Warrick se acercaron a la puerta, la cual se abrió como impulsada por una mano invisible mientras las esculturas hacía una reverencia. El interior tenía el mismo estilo griego, al centro un ataúd de cristal de roca dominaba la vista, estaba colocado sobre un zócalo de mármol negro , el interior del ataúd era de terciopelo azul, y las lámparas de oro iluminaban el interior dándole una apariencia acogedora.  
  
—Es perfecto, Warrick...—  
  
Warrick desapareció, Harry podía sentir como la magia fluía a través de todo su cuerpo, nunca imagino que la magia se sintiera tan bien, era el resultado de su desesperación, tanto quiso salvar a Kira que sin proponérselo hizo su cuerpo más sensible a la magia y todo ese poder lo hacía sentirse extasiado. Warrick apareció llevando el cuerpo de Kira en sus brazos, alguien había cambiado la bufanda de su cuello. Fue colocada suavemente en el ataúd, Harry toco aquel rostro pálido y frío , pensó que no era el vestuario apropiado, él conjuró un vestido azul de cuello alto que ocultaba la herida mortal de su cuello. El crucifijo seguía en su cuello, a causa de la bufanda no había sido visto, aún tenía algunas manchas de sangre, sin embargo a pesar de las manchas de sangre brillaba bajo las tenues luces.  
  
—Warrick, sólo puedo confiar en ti, acércate—  
  
El vampiro se acercó, Harry tomó la muñeca izquierda de Warrick, donde el brazalete que les había colocado Voldemort y Kira brillaba, de pronto los símbolos del brazalete empezaron a cambiar, su textura y su color, en pocos segundo Harry lo sólto.  
  
—Nadie más que yo tiene poder sobre ese brazalete, Voldemort ya no puede quitártelo—  
  
—Sabes que no necesitabas hacerlo, yo soy tu sirviente—  
  
—No deseo que Voldemort te haga daño, eres el único en que puedo confiar ahora—  
  
Harry le dio un beso a Kira en la mejilla antes de cerrar el féretro con una tapa de cristal, sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lagrimas. La puerta de bronce se cerró detrás de ellos al salir. Las esculturas se acercaron a Harry e hicieron una reverencia  
  
—Sólo yo y Warrick podemos entrar a este recinto, custódienlo bien—  
  
Las esculturas de mármol regresaron a sus lugares mientras ellos regresaban a la mansión, Voldemort los esperaba en la puerta, observando con especial interés aquella tumba.  
  
—Muy impresionante Harry—  
  
Harry se acercó a él mirándolo a los ojos, ya no había temor en ellos  
  
—Enséñame todo lo que sabes, quiero encontrar al que hizo esto y hacerlo pagar con su vida, pero aun no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo—  
  
Voldemort sonrió, su rostro tomo una imagen siniestra  
  
—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, hijo mío—  
  
Los magos se encaminaron al interior de la mansión, seguidos por Warrick, Adentro los mortifagos habían observado todo lo que pasaba afuera. Voldemort y Harry pronto entraron a la biblioteca, Warrick se quedó junto a la puerta escuchando atentamente lo que pasaba  
  
—¿Sabes cual es mi objetivo Joven Potter?—  
  
Harry se quedó en silencio  
  
—Quiero el mundo mágico, quiero gobernarlo y acabar con los sangre sucia, y tu mi querido amigo quiero que me ayudes, a cambio te ofrezco el conocimiento que poseo, conocimiento que nadie mas tiene, podrás llevar a cabo tu venganza, y con lo que obtendrás podrás hacer que el hombre que buscas sufra tanto que deseara la muerte, sentirá lo que sin duda sufrió Kira antes de morir. ¿Estas dispuesto a convertirte no solo en mi discípulo, mi seguidor?, ¿estarás dispuesto a convertirte también en mi mano derecha y llevarás a cabo mis ordenes?—  
  
Harry sabía que todo eso no era correcto, que era una abominación, pero en su corazón no había cabida para el remordimiento, sólo deseaba saciar su sed de venganza, extendió su mano y Voldemort la tomó sellando un pacto mágico.  
  
Afuera, los mortifagos se habían maravillado con el mausoleo, alguno de ellos quiso acercarse a la puerta, pero el gran león lanzó una bola de fuego y le impidió el paso. Snape veía cada uno de los detalles de la construcción, lo primero que le llamó la atención era la imagen de un pequeño ángel llorando, labrado en la puerta de bronce, la pequeña imagen llevaba escrito en su túnica, Luctus (dolor), un segundo ángel lo consolaba. Pero había otra palabra que se repetía cientos de veces, en las pequeñas ramas de los árboles, en los adornos, pero eran tan diminutas las letras con los que estaban escritas que no podía leerlas a lo lejos, hasta que se dio cuenta que el lobo, el león y el grifo las llevaban grabadas en sus collares de bronce, se repetían continuamente alrededor de cada uno  
  
—Persecutus (Venganza)—  
  
Snape la pronuncio sabiendo que era el fin de una búsqueda y el principio de una cacería. 


	13. El ataque al ministerio

Hola, a todos espero que les siga gustando la historia, estamos a escasos 3 capítulos de acabar, sigan dejando sus Review y muchas gracias por leerlo ^^  
  
Capitulo XIII  
  
Ataque al ministerio  
  
Los siguientes días constataron el cambio en Harry Potter, en su cerebro lo único que se repetía constantemente era la idea de tomar venganza, aprendió rápidamente el uso de las maldiciones imperdonables, su primera victima fue Draco Malfoy, el chico rubio de ojos grises hijo de Lucius Malfoy; el joven no deseaba recibir ordenes de un sangre sucia, fue entonces que sintió las dolorosas consecuencias. Harry le aplico varias veces la maldición cruciatus, hasta que el chico comprendió que no debía oponerse al joven discípulo del señor tenebroso. Pronto los hijos de los mortifagos se reunieron para formar esta nueva fuerza. Después de la destrucción de Hogwarts y la liberación de los prisioneros de Azkaban, el mundo mágico estaba sumido en el terror y zozobra. A pesar de que el ministerio de magia había movilizado a sus aurores y todas sus fuerzas se enfocaron en buscar el escondite de Voldemort, ahora que el había violado los lugares que se creían más seguros. La orden del Fénix busco un nuevo lugar de reunión, un lugar más seguro. Black se recuperaba de sus heridas, aunque las más profundas estaban en su corazón. Los magos que estuvieron presentes el día en que Kira murió, estaban visiblemente afectados, sus actos habían tenido consecuencias que no imaginaron. Por su parte Dumbledore había mantenido un hermetismo total con respecto a ese tema,; oyó pacientemente lo que había pasado y no dio ningún comentario acerca de lo sucedido. El día que llegó Snape, Dumbledore hizo reunir a los miembros de la Orden; durante largo rato permanecieron en silencio, Sirius no soportando tanta tensión fue el primero en hablar  
  
—¿Ya saben quien era ella?¿Cómo lograba hacerse pasar por Lilly?—  
  
Hubo un prolongado silencio, Dumbledore los miró a través de sus gafas de media luna  
  
—Su nombre real era Millie Evans, era la hermana gemela de Lilly, fue educada por magos oscuros, en este mundo siempre hay un equilibrio entre el bien y el mal y las hermanas Evans eran el mejor ejemplo. Millie fue raptada porque sintieron la maldad que emanaba de ella y pensaron que podían sacar provecho de eso, nunca podríamos haber sospechado que ella utilizaría su parecido con Lilly para apoderarse de Harry. Ahora que ella ha muerto, todo ha cambiado. Ya no podemos perder más tiempo intentando recuperar a Harry. Voldemort está tomando fuerza, no tardará mucho antes de que empiece a matar—  
  
Sirius oyó las palabras, su corazón se oprimió al comprender lo que acababa de decir  
  
—¿A que se refiere?—  
  
Los ojos del animago intentaban encontrar en el rostro del anciano alguna duda o confusión, pero no encontró nada  
  
—Debemos aceptar que hemos perdido a Harry, nuestra prioridad es detener a Voldemort y sus seguidores—  
  
Sirius se levanto de golpe de su asiento, Lupin lo veía en silencio  
  
—¡NO!, debemos rescatarlo, podemos ir por él, no podemos permitir que siga al lado de Voldemort, tenemos que...—  
  
La voz de Dumbledore retumbó en la habitación, aunque en ningún momento había alzado la voz  
  
—Lo hemos perdido Sirius, debes entenderlo, con la muerte de Millie la esperanza de traerlo a casa murió con ella—  
  
Sirius miró con odio al profesor de Pociones, se lanzó hacía él y lo tomó de la túnica  
  
—Tu siempre odiaste a James, por eso ahora quieres vengarte de su hijo—  
  
Snape veía a Sirius con desprecio  
  
—Yo no fui el que mató a la mujer que creía su madre enfrente de sus ojos, ese cadáver estará ahí para recordarle cada momento de su vida lo que pasó esa noche—  
  
Sirius lo soltó, Severus habló de nuevo  
  
—El chico construyo un mausoleo para esa mujer, parece que la sangre del vampiro preservará el cuerpo por años como recuerdo de lo que hiciste—  
  
Sirius se sintió devastado, él era la causa de que su ahijado se alejara de ellos para siempre, a pesar del odio resentimiento que sentía Snape por él, no pudo más que comprender lo que pasaba  
  
—Harry Potter ha cambiado, en su corazón sólo hay dolor y sed de Venganza. No descansará hasta matarte y matará a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino—  
  
Sirius cayó nuevamente en su asiento, su voz sonaba debil y cansada  
  
—No es verdad, Mientes—  
  
Dumbledore se acercó a Sirius  
  
—Severus me ha contado que Harry ha hecho un pacto con Voldemort y ha empezado a utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables para demostrar su poder. Si no los detenemos, ellos podrían convertirse en una fuerza imparable, haremos lo que podamos para detenerlos, de una forma u otra. No es tu culpa Sirius, pero debes acerptar que ya no tiene remedio y aunque sea doloroso para todos, debemos pensar que en algun momento nos enfrentaremos a él—  
  
Por su parte, Cornelius Fudge nunca imagino enfrentarse a una situación así, durante años se aferró a creer que Voldemort estaba muerto. Pero ahora su credibilidad estaba en peligro, había negado con todas sus fuerzas que el señor tenebrosos estaba vivo y ahora él regresaba para arruinarlo todo. Los habitantes del mundo mágico le exigían que hiciera algo para protegerlos. Pedía frecuentemente ayuda a Dumbledore , lo que lo hacía sentirse más frustrado. Se dejó caer en el sillón detrás de su escritorio, era de noche y hacía horas que todos se había ido. Oyó ruidos pero no les prestó demasiada atención hasta uqe ya era demasiado tarde, vio una sombra moverse a su izquierda y tomar su varita dejándolo indefenso, un hombre encapuchado apareció entre las sombras.  
  
—Es un placer verlo señor ministro—  
  
El hombre se quito la capucha dejando al descubierto su rostro con apariencia de serpiente, sus ojos rojos se clavaron en Fudge  
  
—Este lugar es muy importante, los secretos que guarda, poderes inimaginables, es una tentación conservar este lugar, pero si alguien me traicionara, podría utilizarlo para destruirme, así que es mejor deshacernos de esta peligrosa arma y tu me vas a ayudar—  
  
Fudge pudo ver a varios vampiros moverse a través de los pasillos, moviendo pequeños tambos y recipientes. Un siseo empezó a oirse y un penetrante olor empezó a inundar el lugar, Voldemort comenzó a hablar de nuevo  
  
—Sabes, mis nuevos aliados me dieron esta idea, siempre he despreciado a los muggles y sangre sucia, pero he de admitir que su poder de destrucción es impresionante, los magos no estamos familiarizados con estas cosas, es facil engañarnos con extraños aparatos y sustancias que producen fuego, los vemos tan primitivos—  
  
Voldemort se acercó más, Kaylee apareció a su lado sosteniendo la varita de Fudge  
  
—Este lugar se está llenando de un gas que lois muggles usan para cocinar, en este momento está inundando cada rincón del ministerio, no puedes detenerlo, a cada lugar donde el aire pueda entrar será llenado lentamente, en ocas horas, no habrá lugar libre de el, entonces, ahí es donde, querido amigo, necesitaré tu ayuda IMPERIUS— Arthur Weasley estaba en cama enfermo a causa de un resfriado, aunque responsable como siempre deseaba ir a trabajar, Molly se negaba a dejarlo salir de la cama hasta qe tomará su medicina. 20 minutos después estaba preparado para salir cuando una lechuza entró por la ventana llevando un sobre de pergamino que dejó caer sobre la mesa de la cocina. Arthur pudo reconocer la caligrafía de Dumbledore en el sobre, de inmediato abrió la carta, estaba escrita con rapidez  
  
"El ministerio fue atacado, debemos reunirnos ahora, se cuidadoso  
  
A. D." 


	14. El asedio

CAPITULO XIV  
  
El asedio  
  
Los miembros de la Orden se encontraban reunidos oyendo la transmisión de una estación de radio muggle.  
  
"Esta mañana en punto de las 9 horas, una gran explosión sacudió el centro de Londres, de acuerdo con las investigaciones, fue el resultado de una fuga de gas en la red subterránea de abastecimiento de este combustible, varios edificios sufrieron daños estructurales graves y serán demolidos en pocas semanas. A pesar de la magnitud del incidente no hubo muertos, todos los heridos fueron trasladados al Hospital general de Lond..."  
  
Dumbledore apagó el aparato  
  
—Voldemort nos está levando la delantera, no pudimos prever este ataque y muchos magos han muerto—  
  
Sirius se levantó  
  
—Snape debió avisar de esto, seguramente nos está traicionando, debemos...—  
  
—Yo confío en Severus, el no se enteró del ataque hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, Voldemort estuvo acompañado de vampiros, no llevó a sus mortifagos ni a sus dementores, quería mantenerlo todo en secreto—  
  
Arthur Weasley se acercó  
  
—¿Qué debemos hacer terminar con esto?—  
  
—Atacaremos hoy, no podemos esperar más, reúnan a todos los que estén dispuestos, atacaremos esta noche—  
  
Los miembros de la Orden estaban reunidos en un par de horas, todos listos y dispuestos a detener a Voldemort aun a costa de sus propias vidas; a las en punto todos salieron con rumbo a la antigua mansión de los Riddle. Rodearon el lugar para atacar de todos los puntos posibles. Ojo loco Moody veía con especial interés el mausoleo con su ojo mágico, se impresionó por la fuerza mágica que emanaba de cada pared y el poder que necesito el mago para crearlo. De pronto movimiento en la mansión los puso en alerta, los habían descubierto.  
  
La batalla comenzó, mortifagos, vampiros y dementores era la fuerza de combate de Voldemort, las fuerzas de la Orden despejaron el camino para que Black, Lupin y Dumbledore pudieran entrar a la mansión, Voldemort los recibió en el salón principal  
  
—Te estaba esperando, sabía que vendrías después del ataque al ministerio de magia—  
  
—Es hora que te detengas Tom, esto es una locura, no puedo permitir que continúes— Dumbledore sacó su varita esperando el ataque de Voldemort, pero el mago oscuro seguía expectante, estudiando la situación, por primera vez no se mostraba ansioso ante la presencia del anciano maestro.  
  
—Esto es sólo el principio, el principio de mi imperio, sólo te esperaba porque quería ver tu rostro al ver como tu ejercito era derrotado—  
  
Black se adelantó un par de pasos para enfrentar a Voldemort  
  
—¿Dónde está Harry?—  
  
—OH, te refieres a mi joven aprendiz, siento decirte que él no está aquí, él y otros jóvenes fueron a realizar algunas tareas, además que clase de maestro sería si permitiera que algo le pasará a mi mejor estudiante—  
  
De pronto la mansión se estremeció, Dumbledore observó a Voldemort  
  
—Es una trampa por eso fue tan fácil—  
  
—Te estas volviendo viejo, antes te hubieras dado cuenta más rápido—  
  
Voldemort se alejó, Dumbledore vio a Lupin  
  
—Debemos salir de aquí Remus, Sirius—  
  
Sirius deseaba ir tras Voldemort, Lupin se acercó a él para llamarlo cuando Yuma cayó sobre él, Lupin sintió los colmillos encajarse en su cuello, Sirius reaccionó pero el vampiro era demasiado rápido y se fue antes de que pudieran hacer algo. Black tomó a Lupin por un brazo y salieron de la mansión, varios miembros de la Orden habían sucumbido ante la mayoría numérica de los enemigos, otros estaban mal heridos. La combinación de fuerzas entre los vampiros, dementores y mortifagos era letal, atacando al mismo tiempo, los magos tenían pocas posibilidades. La Orden escapó del lugar, siempre habría otra oportunidad para atacar.  
  
Horas después en su lugar de reunión curaban a los heridos, 8 magos murieron durante la pelea, Ojoloco se acercó a Dumbledore  
  
—Iré con los aurores que quedan, debemos prepararnos para lo que vendrá—  
  
—Es peor de lo que imaginábamos Alastor, debíamos atacar antes—  
  
—No sabíamos que esto pasaría, subestimamos a Voldemort, y debemos rectificar nuestro error—  
  
Snape llegó en ese momento, Sirius se le abalanzó con la intención de golpearlo, pero Arthur Weasley lo detuvo  
  
—¿Dónde has estado?, ¿Por qué no dijiste que nos esperaban?, tu lo sabias, eres un traidor—  
  
Dumbledore se acercó  
  
—Basta Sirius—  
  
Snape se veía confuso  
  
—¿qué ha pasado?—  
  
—Caímos en una trampa, ¿Dónde has estado Severus?—  
  
—El señor tenebroso me envío con Potter y los demás chicos al callejón Knockturn para conseguir algunas cosas, los chicos quieren atacar a algunas familias de magos—  
  
—Tom te alejó de la casa apropósito, entonces no confía más en ti, no te arriesgues si no es necesario, necesitaremos todas nuestras fuerzas para sobrevivir a lo que se avecina 


	15. Requiem por un corazón herido

Bueno este es el fin, se que no ganan los buenos, he de admitir que por un momento pensé dejar que ganaran , pero decidí darle una oportunidad a los malos, todos sabemos que al final siempre encuentran su destrucción sin mucha ayuda.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, se los agradezco muchísimo. Gracias

CAPITULO XV

Réquiem por un corazón herido

Durante los siguientes meses la marca tenebrosa apareció por todo el mundo mágico, todos aquellos que se oponían a Voldemort eran eliminados, uno a uno eran torturados y asesinados, en pocos meses los disidentes que quedaban debieron esconderse con sus familias, los hijos de padres muggles debieron esconder sus habilidades con la esperanza de que no fueran descubiertos.

Los siguientes 5 años fueron la consolidación del Imperio de Voldemort en el mundo mágico, había convertido la mansión en una fortaleza desde donde controlaba su creciente imperio. Harry era tan temido como él, y era más conocido como el "verdugo de Voldemort", ya que el se encargaba de torturar a los prisioneros del mago tenebroso.

El corazón de Harry seguía sufriendo con la muerte de Kira, durante todos esos años. él iba todas las noches a dejar un ramo de rosas frescas, Warrick siempre estaba a su lado a pesar de que el dolor había cambiado al chico por completo, no era más aquel chico temeroso que vio por primera vez ante la mansión, pero no lo dejaría ¿por qué, ni él mismo lo sabía, pero no lo abandonaría.

Exactamente 6 años después de la muerte de Kira, Harry encontró a los que quedaban de la Orden del Fénix, escondidos en una vieja casa, los acorraló con vampiros y dementores, los habían dejado sin escapatoria. " jóvenes brujas, un joven mago y su madre eran las presas, Harry se acercó

—Se que ustedes saben donde está Black, verdad Sra. Weasley, su marido y Dumbledore han sido muy astutos y han ocasionado muchos problemas, pero creo que ahora podremos negociar—

El joven mago se levanto y se interpuso entre Harry y las mujeres

—No te permitiré que las lastimes—

La mirada de Ron Weasley era decidida, protegería a su madre a costa de su propia vida si era necesario. Esta acción provoco un agudo dolor en el corazón de Harry. Si el hubiera hecho eso, su madre estaría viva, por un momento su voz dejó de ser amenazadora

—No haré daño a tu madre—

Todos se sorprendieron al oír estas palabras de uno de los mas sanguinarios seguidores de Voldemort, con una voz cálida y gentil. Una de las brujas jóvenes se acercó a ron, lo tomo de la mano, argollas idénticas de oro brillaban en sus manos.

—Por favor déjanos ir— Ron la abrazó

—No ruegues Herm, no vale la pena—

Harry se acercó

—No estoy interesado en ustedes, sólo quiero saber donde esta Sirius Black—

Sirius apareció en ese momento en la puerta, visiblemente cansado y envejecido por el sufrimiento. Lo que pasó después sucedió demasiado rápido. Vampiros, dementores, Harry y Black desaparecieron de la habitación.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban en lo profundo de un bosque. Black estaba impresionado ante el poder de aquel joven mago parado frente a él, con la misma imagen que su mejor amigo, james, sólo aquellos ojos verdes delataban que era su verdugo.

—Es hora de que mueras Black—

Harry lo paralizó sin problemas, apareció una daga de plata en su manos

—Acabaré contigo y sentirás tanto dolor que desearas la muerte cada segundo en que sigas vivo—

Muy lentamente hizo un corte en el hombro del mago disfrutando cada segundo al hacerlo

—Lo siento Harry, yo sólo quería recuperarte, que volvieras...—

—calla, lo que querías no me importa—

Hizo otro corte en la espalda, Black gimió de dolor, entonces una voz se oyó a sus espaldas

—Esto te devolverá a tu madre—

Dumbledore apareció entre los árboles mirando a Harry, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el muchacho detrás de sus gafas de media luna

—Debe pagar por lo que hizo—

—Y eso te hará olvidar el dolor, con eso la recuperaras; ella esta muerta Harry, y nada de lo que hagas bueno o malo, la traerá de regreso—

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lagrimas mientras veía a Sirius Black arrodillado ante él, su corazón sabía que por más que lo golpeara y torturara, nada le haría recuperar el amor de su madre. El cuchillo cayó de su mano, temblaba de pies a cabeza, todo en su cerebro daba vueltas, sus piernas apenas lo sostenían, de no ser por el fuerte brazo de Warrick habria caído al suelo.

Dumbledore se dirigió hacía Sirius y lo libro del hechizo y lo ayudo a levantarse, con voz firme se dirigió a Harry

—Nosotros podemos cuidarte, ven con nosotros—

Harry sólo deseaba desaparecer de ahí y así sucedió. Al siguiente segundo se encontraban dentro del mausoleo, el joven mago se acercó al ataúd de Kira. Ella seguía viéndose como el día que murió, más que muerta, parecía profundamente dormida, la voz de Harry parecía extraña, vacía

—Durante 6 años perseguí a ese hombre, durante todo ese tiempo, solo deseaba acabar con él, pero cuando empecé a lastimarlo, sólo crecía el vació que ella dejó en mi corazón , ya no me queda nada, ya no siento nada, Warrick, mi cuerpo no es más que una concha vacía—

La daga apareció nuevamente en su mano y la dirigió a su pecho descargando un golpe mortal, Warrick mucho más veloz que él lo detuvo

—Déjame hacerlo, ya no tengo nada, mi vida ya no tiene sentido—

—Entonces déjame ayudarte a empezar una nueva, yo te mostraré el mundo como jamás lo viste, como jamás lo imaginaste, ya no tienes nada que perder—

Harry intentó descubrir el mensaje detrás de esas palabras y sólo descubrió a un amigo, que deseaba ayudarlo

—¿qué quieres que haga?—

—Primero debes decir adiós—

Esa noche el mausoleo ardió en llamas, todos lo que estaban en la mansión vieron su destrucción. Harry veía como se destruía. Fue la última vez que alguien vio vivo a Harry Potter. 8 meses después Sirius Black, que no había perdido las esperanzas de recuperar a su ahijado, encontró respuesta a su deseos en un bosque cerca de Londres. El hijo de su mejor amigo se encontraba tendido entre las hojas secas de los árboles, con una expresión tranquila, tenía una nota en sus manos que decía

"Perdónenme por mis errores"

Harry Potter fue sepultado al día siguiente en la misma tumba que el ministerio de magia había puesto simbólicamente 25 años atrás, junto a sus padres. Solo algunos fueron a despedirlo, los que sabían lo que le había pasado y que comprendían que el destino había jugado con ellos. Dumbledore dejó caer unas flores sobre la tumba

—Espero que ahora encuentres la paz Harry—

Epilogo

El IMPERIO DE VOLDEMORT después de consolidarse se empezó a expandir, incluso su poder llego al gobierno muggle que no tuvo más remedio que admitir el poder de ese ser que podría destruir Inglaterra si así lo deseaba. Poco a poco esa fuerza maligna se apropió de toda la isla, sólo pocos magos rebeldes quedaban, ocultándose, todos había unido fuerzas a la Orden del Fénix para intentar detener a Voldemort pero todos sus intentos eran inútiles. Otros países de Europa y del resto del mundo empezaron a hacer alianzas con Voldemort para evitar ser atacados e invadidos.

En poco más de 30 años su imperio se extendió desde Noruega hasta el mediterráneo. Oriente y Oriente medio aún se defendían de la invasión, pero sucumbieron después de algún tiempo.Una joven bruja lideraba la resistencia, su abuela y tía abuela habían combatido valientemente en el pasado, llevaba sus nombres como homenaje y ostentaba orgullosa el apellido familiar. Hermione Virginia Weasley. Ella sabía que algún día todo acabaría y podrían reconstruir su mundo. Ella sabía en su corazón que en algún lugar había una esperanza, la última esperanza para sacar al mundo de las tinieblas, y no descansaría hasta encontrarla.

Al otro lado del mundo lejos de aquel horror dos hombres admiraban el mar, su piel blanca era acariciada por la suave brisa marina. El más alto parecía tener unos 30 años, su joven compañero no mas de 25, los rayos del sol se reflejaban en unos brazaletes de oro que ambos hombres llevaban en la muñeca izquierda.

—Extrañas aquel lugar—

El más joven se sorprendió al oír aquello de su compañero, miró a lo profundo de aquellos ojos color cobalto

—Tal vez un poco, algún día me gustaría regresar, pero hasta que todos los recuerdos desaparezcan—

un profundo dolor se reflejaron en los ojos color esmeralda del mas joven

—El imperio caerá y tal vez sea un buen momento para regresar—

Una risa relajada salió de la boca de su compañero dejando ver dos pequeños colmillos sobresalir de su blanca dentadura

—Jajajaja, sabes que podría tomar mil años para que eso pase—

Paso su mano por su cabellera negra ante los ojos azules de su compañero dejando ver por un segundo una pequeña cicatriz en su frente

—Que son mil años para nosotros que tenemos la eternidad por delante—

Fin

Si ya se que algunos querrán golpearme después de esto XDDD, pero no pude resistirme a un final así

Saludos


End file.
